


Une odeur de sécurité

by CampanullaFae



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caring, Français | French, Hurt Dan Howell, Hurt/Comfort, Idk they just fit, Investigations, John Green and Patrick Stump are there for some reason, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, caring!Phil, nothing graphic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampanullaFae/pseuds/CampanullaFae
Summary: Est-ce étrange de souhaiter que son métier n’ait pas raison d’être ? Après tout ce que Phil a vu en travail au centre hospitalier en agression, c’est son cas.C’est un travail où les surprises sont toujours mauvaises. Du moins, c’est ce que Phil pensait, avant de se prendre d’affection pour un jeune oméga à la langue bien pendue. Mais les circonstances entourant son agression sont bien énigmatiques, et les mauvaises surprises ne sont jamais loin.
Relationships: Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 4





	1. Sauvetage

**Author's Note:**

> Préparez-vous à tout un livre de Phil qui prend soin de Dan + un peu de mystère et d'investigation ! Tous les commentaires (constructifs) sont les bienvenue !
> 
> Je devrais mettre un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines. 
> 
> Je suis aussi sur Wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/958545134-une-odeur-de-sécurité-note-de-l%27autrice
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Le premier aperçu de la scène est toujours le pire.

Par la suite, on peut se concentrer sur une tâche précise, ou un détail particulier, détourner le regard pour ne pas voir plus qu’on peut supporter. Se convaincre que ce n’est pas réel, même, parfois. Quand c’est trop.

Mais au moment d’entrer en scène, on a pas le choix. Il faut y faire face.

Ça n’était pas la pire scène que Phil avait vu, depuis qu’il travaillait comme intervenant après-viol. S’il devait jamais tomber sur une scène pire que celle-là, il démissionnerait probablement.

Ça n’en était pas joli pour autant. Une vague de nausée menaça de le submerger à la vue du corps inerte, encore suspendu au plafond du sous-sol par des cordes reliées à son torse et à ses hanches. L’oméga tressaillit en les entant entrer, mais ne fit pas un son. On lui avait appris autrement, et pas en douceur.

Et enfin, enfin, Phil sentis son malaise être poussé en second plan, ses instincts d’alpha prenant le relais. Une profonde impulsion de protéger le jeune homme le gagna, et il dû se retenir de gronder et de relâcher des phéromones dans la pièce. Il savait pertinemment qu’à l’étage supérieur, les policiers s’assureraient de leur sécurité, et d’arrêter les violeurs – s’ils les rattrapaient. Sans oublier que toute démonstration de dominance de sa part, même si elle visait d’autres alphas, pourrait effrayer la victime, ce qu’il fallait absolument éviter.

Pour l’heure, Phil se contenta donc de rester à côté de la porte, en coulisse, laissant les intervenants omégas et betas murmurer des mots rassurant au jeune homme en le descendant délicatement au sol. Phil détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir la peau souillée de l’oméga, ou les marques qui s’étiraient sur son dos, se concentrant plutôt sur ses mèches brunes. Il attendait de voir si son aide serait souhaitée.

Après un tel traumatisme, les omégas réagissaient à la présence d’un nouvel alpha de deux façon. Certains paniquait au début de leur odeur, se recroquevillaient et se cachaient derrière les omégas et betas – ou pire, tombaient en position de soumission – alors que d’autres étaient rassurés par la présence d’un bon alpha, capable de les protégés. Il n’y avait pas moyen de savoir d’avance, mais Phil suivait l’équipe principale au cas où.

Les trois intervenants travaillaient avec toute la douceur possible, mais efficacement tout de même. En quelques minutes, il retirèrent les menottes, le bâillon, et autres accessoires plus désagréables encore à l’oméga, nettoyant le plus gros de ce qui le souillait, et l’enveloppèrent dans une épaisse douillette. Même de l’endroit où il se tenait, Phil pouvait sentir les phéromones calmantes que Chris, l’oméga de l’équipe, relâchaient pour rassurer le jeune homme. Celui-ci devait avoir compris qu’il était en sécurité, et ne s’attirerait pas de châtiment supplémentaire, parce qu’il avait surmonté son mutisme initial, et sanglotait doucement.

Au premier abord, les intervenant évitèrent de le toucher de trop près, testant les eaux. Éventuellement, Louise – une beta aux cheveux blonds et aux joues rondes – posa une main sur son épaule, et le jeune homme enfouit en réponse sa tête dans son épaule. Rapidement, Chris les rejoint. Pris en sandwich entre sa couverture et les deux embrassades, l’oméga paraissait petit, et jeune. Il se pelotonna contre eux et ses sanglots finirent par faire place à quelques hoquets.

Ce délais avait permis à Phil de finalement convaincre ses instincts d’alpha que le danger était passé, que l’oméga était en sécurité et qu’il n’y avait personne à combattre. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il pouvait se relaxer. S’il ne risquait plus d’effrayer la victime par ses démonstrations d’agressivité, sa seule présence pouvait le faire paniquer. Ce qui n’était pas aidé par son impulsion (un mélange de biologie et de simple compassion) d’aller réconforter le jeune oméga.

Mais quoi qu’en disent les défenseurs des « droits de alphas » (un concept bien stupide, d’après l’avis de Phil), garder le contrôle de ses instincts était possible, facile, même. Phil ne pouvait pas s’imaginer blesser, violer ou même volontairement rendre mal à l’aise qui que ce soit, et peu importe leur genre secondaire et les circonstances.

Phil s’assura donc de rester aussi loin que possible de l’oméga. À ce moment, une policière descendit l’escalier en douceur, et échangea un sourire triste avec Phil. La cheffe d’équipe des intervenants, se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, et elles s’absorbèrent sur une conversation à voix basse concernant l’endroit où le jeune homme allait être envoyé, et quand il pourrait donner son témoignage. Entretemps, Phil attendait son signal.

Et ce moment semblait proche. Chris s’écarta doucement du jeune homme.

\- Tu peux te lever, Dan ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

L’oméga – Dan – tourna vers lui son regard vitreux. Sans un mot, il poussa sur ses jambes, gardant une main sur l’épaule de Louise pour se supporter. Mais malgré cette aide, il chancela bien vite, et Chris dû le rattraper alors qu’il tombait à genoux. Dan regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses grands yeux bruns plein d’inquiétude allant jauger la réaction de Chris.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, c’est correct, le rassura-t-il.

Dan était grand pour un oméga, plus grand que Chris ou que Louise, et Phil sut tout de suite ce qui allait arriver.

\- Veux-tu que Phil t’aide, Dan ? demanda en effet Louise.

Enfin, les yeux doux de l’oméga rencontrèrent le bleu de Phil.

Il était normal qu’un autre intervenant pose la question. Les omégas avait toujours du mal à dire non à un alpha, et ce, même sans traumatisme préalable. Phil se contenta donc d’agiter la main, forçant ses lèvres à se courber en un sourire, même s’il avait davantage envie de pleurer de d’autre chose.

Dan renifla, une fois, et fronça un peu les sourcils en détectant l’odeur d’alpha. Mais immédiatement, ses yeux tombèrent plus bas, et il cilla plusieurs fois. Phil mit une seconde à se rappeler qu’il portait un t-shirt avec le logo de _Muse_ , un de ses groupes préférés. Et à sa surprise, quand l’oméga détourna les yeux, ce fus pour adresser un timide hochement de tête à Louise.

Cette dernière fit un sourire encourageant, et soutint Dan tandis que Phil s’approchait doucement. Dan faisait encore montre d’une certaine circonspection, ne le lâchant pas sa poitrine des yeux alors qu’il s’approchait, mais n’eut pas de mouvement de recul. Il ne répondis pas au « ça va aller » de Chris, et laissa Phil le prendre par ta taille. Délicatement, pour ne pas déplacer la couverture, Phil souleva le jeune homme. Son odeur était presque complètement recouverte par celle des alphas qui l’avaient touché, un mélange agressif et franchement désagréable, et Phil se surprit à froncer le nez. Aillant la tête enfouie dans son cou, Dan ne pouvait heureusement pas le voir. Avec un temps de recul, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Phil, et ses bras autour de son cou. Même s’il n’était pas beaucoup plus petit que Phil lui-même, il était fin et léger, et Phil n’eut aucun problème à leur faire remonter l’escalier.

Entre ses tapis de couleur suspecte et l’odeur de bière rance et de cannabis qui collait à tout, la maison était absolument dégoutante. La pensée de ce que Dan avait dû ressentir en se faisant trainer ici assaillit Phil. Avait-il crié ? S’était-il débattu ? Ou avait-il déjà compris que résister ne ferait qu’empirer les choses ?

Phil repoussa ces pensées, se concentrant plutôt sur le poids chaud et rassurant de l’oméga dans ses bras. Il était là pour le réconforter, pas pour se mettre à pleurer lui-même.

Sortir dehors, hors de l’atmosphère saumâtre de la maison, fut quand même un soulagement. L’air frais, signe avant-coureur de l’automne qui approchait, fit frissonner Dan dans sa couverture. Phil resserra les bras autour de lui. Malgré la nuit dégagée, aucune étoile n’était visible dans le ciel de Londres.

Marcher jusqu’à l’auto ne posa pas de problème. Une fois arrivé, il laissa Chris ouvrir la portière pour lui, et entreprit de s’asseoir sur la banquette, les jambes toujours à l’extérieur, sans heurter le jeune homme accroché à lui. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu progresser davantage, Dan remarqua la voiture, et gémit, s’agitant un peu dans l’étreinte de Phil.

La portière opposée s’ouvrir avec un _clic_ , et Phil devina que la cheffe des intervenants, une beta entre deux âges, venait d’entrer à l’arrière de la voiture. Quelques instant plus tard, il l’entendis s’adresser à Dan dans son dos.

\- Bonjour Dan. Je m’appelle Bryony Matthewman, et je travailles pour le centre hospitalier en agressions. Et je peux te promettre que tu es hors de danger, maintenant. On peut t’amener à la clinique, et tu pourras te reposer là-bas. À moins que tu préfères qu’on te ramène chez toi. Si c’est le cas, quelqu’un peut quand même rester avec toi pour la nuit, jusqu’à ce que tu ailles mieux. C’est comme tu veux.

À mi-chemin dans sa question, Phil avait senti le doux frottement de cheveux contre son cou, alors que l’oméga relevait la tête pour écouter l’intervenante. Phil en fut heureux, puisque ça signifiait que Dan était au moins à demi-lucide. Il resta immobile quelques secondes après que Bry ait fini de parler, mais alors qu’elle commençait à se répéter, il secoua soudain la tête frénétiquement.

\- Non, pas…

Phil préféra se concentrer sur la douceur de sa voix, plutôt que sur sa qualité enrouée, ou ce qui avait pu la causer.

\- Courriel, je… Ils savent où j’habite. S’il-vous-plaît.

L’oméga renfonça précipitamment sa tête dans l’épaule de Phil, et les mains qui agrippaient ses épaules tremblaient. Phil frotta son pouce en petits cercles dans son dos.

\- C’est correct, Dan, on peut t’emmener à la clinique. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas.

Tandis que Bry s’extirpait de l’arrière pour aller s’asseoir dans le siège du passager, Phil fit l’inverse – s’in-tirper à l’intérieur. Entre ses propres jambes dégingandées et celles de Dan, c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Finalement, Phil se retrouva en entier dans la voiture, et pu refermer la portière. Chris monta à leur côté, et Louise, qui s’était installée au volant, démarra la voiture.

Après quelques minutes de conduite silencieuse, Dan glissa des genoux de Phil pour s’installer sur la place du milieu. Il couina quand sa couverture glissa un peu, et Chris l’aida à la remettre en place. Bien vite, Dan se retrouva à nouveau pelotonné contre l’autre oméga. Les deux intervenant échangèrent un sourire triste par-dessus son épaule.

 _Au moins, il n’est pas blessé_ , songea Phil. _Il est en sécurité maintenant, on va l’aider, c’est le principal._


	2. En sécurité

Phil regardait les lumières des lampadaires défiler sans les voir. Il avait la tête ailleurs.

Dan restait enfermé dans son mutisme, même lorsque Chris commença à parler de choses et d’autres. C’était une technique courante, pour distraire la victime d’un traumatisme. Au moins, il ne pleurait plus.

Enfin, la façade du centre hospitalier en agression se profila au bout de la rue. Elle semblait presque abandonnée, avec ses fenêtres sombres, même si Phil savait que quelques patients y dormaient encore. Mais l’atmosphère qui s’en ressortait n’était pas lugubre, seulement calme.

Après que Louise ait éteint le moteur, les occupants de la voiture restèrent immobiles et silencieux quelques secondes, comme réticents à déranger la quiétude nocturne. Comme toujours, ce fus Bryony qui les secoua.

\- Soyez silencieux en entrant, pour une fois que Myriam dors, on ne voudrait pas la déranger, lança-t-elle en disparaissant par la portière.

Dan n’eut pas besoin d’instructions pour se tortiller sur la banquette jusqu’à rejoindre Phil, même s’il refusait de rencontrer son regard. Et autant Phil avait-il envie de revoir leur brun délicat – il se réprimanda intérieurement à cette pensée – il n’aurait jamais forcé Dan à sortir de sa zone de confort. Il reprit plutôt le jeune homme dans ses bras, avec autant de précautions que s’il était en porcelaine.

Il devait être épuisé, comme en témoignait la manière dont sa tête roulait mollement sur l’épaule de Phil à chaque marche qu’il gravit. Ils passèrent en silence devant Chris, qui lui tenait la porte, et s’enfoncèrent dans le couloir à la suite des deux betas. Le léger sursaut qui traversa Dan quand ils entendirent le bruit du loquet derrière eux indiquait seul qu’il n’avait pas encore succombé au sommeil.

Le glougloutement de l’eau du bain les précéda dans l’escalier. Après la froideur automnale, les lampadaires, et les veilleuses de la clinique, la clarté humide de la salle de bain prenait des allures de bénédiction. Phil assis Dan sur le comptoir, puis dû s’efforcer de ne pas le prendre personnel quand l’oméga s’éloigna prestement de lui. Chris le contourna en entrant.

\- Gel douche à la fraise ou à la lavande, Dan ? demanda Louise.

Phil s’efforça de refermer la porte sans bruit en sortant. Il s’efforça aussi, avec un succès plus mitigé, de calmer ses instincts de protection. Dan, se rappela-t-il, était parfaitement en sécurité à la clinique. Chris et Louise allaient l’aide à se nettoyer, et la présence de deux inconnus était déjà assez gênante comme ça sans ajouter un alpha mal à l’aise dans le coin.

Quand Phil la trouva, Bryony repassait de la paperasse en revue dans son bureau, à la lueur solitaire d’une lampe sur pied. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le saluer.

\- Il était sous protection préventive.

\- Pardon ?

Elle leva les yeux, qu’elle avait fatigués. Phil ne pensait pas que l’heure tardive en était la cause.

\- Ça ne t’a pas étonné, que la police puisse nous donner son nom aussi vite ? Ils le connaissaient. Il a reçu des courriels de menace il y a moins d’un mois. Apparemment, c’est un activiste des relations de même sexe.

Elle lui tendit une feuilles volante et se replongea dans le rapport ouvert devant elle. Phil dû incliner le papier pour profiter de la lumière éparse.

C’était l’impression d’un message électronique, provenant d’une adresse courriel qui comportait uniquement des chiffres. Phil nota le récipiendaire.

Daniel Howell.

La missive était brève et crue. Un commentaire comme quoi il pourrait être un « bon oméga » s’il avait seulement l’occasion de « prendre le nœud d’un alpha ». C’était effrayant, bien sûr, surtout avec en mémoire l’image encore vive de Dan, seul et ligoté dans le sous-sol, mais ce n’est pas ce qui fit retourner l’estomac de Phil.

\- C’est son adresse ? demanda-t-il à voix plus basse qu’il n’en avait besoin.

Bryony soupira en réponse.

\- Peut-être que la police a sous-estimé la motivation des agresseurs, accidentellement. Ou peut-être que c’était volontaire. Plusieurs agents de police sont homophobe. Dans tous les cas, les précautions qu’ils ont prises n’étaient pas suffisantes.

Pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas exactement, l’idée que Dan avait eu cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête plusieurs semaines avant que l’agression se produise paraissait encore pire à Phil.

\- Au moins, poursuivit-elle, maintenant que nous avons une adresse civique, sans parler d’empreintes digitales et d’odeurs, l’enquête devrais progresser plus vite qu’avec seulement les courriels. Enfin. Un peu plus vite.

\- Il va rester avec nous un bout de temps, n’est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

\- Ou chez des amis ou des parents. La police a déjà discuté ces options avec lui, quand ça a commencé, et il n’avait pas trouvé d’accommodation. On verra. En tout cas, il passe la nuit ici, c’est sûr. Tu veux bien aller préparer une chambre ?

\- Pas de problème.

Elle s’était déjà replongé dans ses dossiers quand il ressortit.

Ils avaient toujours des chambres prêtes au cas où, ce fut donc une affaire de quelques minutes. C’était un travail étrange, songea Phil en secouant un peu les draps, de constamment espérer que son travail se révèle inutile. Que personne ne vienne jamais occuper ces chambres. Il acheva en fermant les rideaux. Les agresseurs avait probablement eu ce qu’ils voulaient – il frissonna à cette idée – mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de chance.

Il essayait d’allumer une bougie parfumée sans se brûler les doigts quand les autres le rejoignirent. Dan, vêtu de sweat-pants et d’un chandail informe, s’appuyait lourdement sur Louise. Sous les épaisses boucles brunes que la douche avait révélé, il avait le visage pâle et cerné, mais son regard avait au moins repris du focus.

Dès qu’il s’assit sur le lit, Phil put sentir la différence. Ils avaient utilisé un savon spécial, destiné à retirer complètement les odeurs d’autres personnes. Ce genre de produits était efficace, mais laissait derrière une fragrance chimique.

\- Dan, est-ce que tu veux que quelqu’un reste avec toi cette nuit ? demanda Chris. On peut aller chercher un lit de camp.

Dan se pencha, et Phil pensa un instant qu’il allait tomber, mais il accota seulement sa tête sur l’épaule de l’autre oméga. Il l’entendis murmurer, et se préparait à sortir, quand Louise le rappela.

\- Dan aimerait t’imprégner.

L’idée n’était pas inédite, mais Phil eut quand même un moment de surprise. Bien sûr, la présence d’un alpha portant leur odeur pouvait apporter un profond sentiment de sécurité à un oméga. Mais à voir le comportement de Dan envers lui jusqu’ici, Phil ne se serait pas imaginé qu’il le souhaite.

Dan prenait visiblement son hésitation dans le mauvais sens. Il avait commencé à s’agiter contre l’épaule de Chris, des « désolé » et des « ce n’est pas grave » se mélangeant à la sortie de sa bouche.

\- C’est correct, ça me ferait plaisir, Dan, s’empressa de rectifier Phil en s’approchant.

Louis lui fit de la place, et il s’assit à côté de l’oméga. Celui-ci garait son regard résolument tourné vers le couvre-lit, même lorsqu’il entreprit de monter sur les genoux de l’alpha. Ce dernier dû déplacer ses mains quand les genoux de Dan virent encadrer ses hanches, et il s’assura de les garder derrière lui, pour éviter d’accidentellement toucher l’oméga.

Être imprégné pouvait être très agréable, mais dans le cas présente, ce n’était pas à propos de plaisir. Ça n’empêcha pas Phil de se détendre alors que l’oméga frottait timidement sa mâchoire sur sa tête et son visage, les glandes qui s’y trouvaient là libérant leurs phéromones.

Auparavant, les odeurs de ses agresseurs avaient enterrées celle de Dan, mais le savon avait fait des miracles, et Phil pouvait enfin le sentir, lui. Il avait une odeur délicate et sophistiquée, qui donnait envie à l’alpha d’enfouir son nez dans les boucles brunes pour mieux en démêler chaque composante. Quelque chose d’amer y rôdait, comme une herbe aromatique. Pas de sucré, ce qui était inhabituel pour un oméga, mais une odeur de pain, ou peut-être de levain, et juste un peu de fumée. C’est seulement en croisant le regard de Louise que Phil réalisa qu’il souriait.

Dan avait peut-être montré des réticences à s’approcher de l’alpha, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Il s’était considérablement détendu sur les genoux de Phil, la tension quittant ses membres. Simultanément, il avait perdu un peu de sa timidité initiale, et frottait à présent sa mâchoire sur l’alpha sans retenue. Dan fut minutieux dans son travail, mais ce fut tout de même terminé trop vite au goût de Phil. La tête de l’oméga roula mollement sur son épaule, et il émis un petit son fatigué. L’intervenant eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas refermer les bras autour de lui pour lui frotter le dos.

\- Es-tu prêt à dormir, maintenant Dan ? demanda Chris.

L’oméga hocha la tête contre l’épaule de Phil, et se laissa guider entre les draps. Il avait des allures de jeune malade de l’époque victorienne, pâle et paisible contre l’oreiller.

L’instinct protecteur de Phil avait triplé en force depuis qu’il avait été imprégné, mais il était parfaitement prêt à le combattre pour quitter la pièce, sans bruit, et laisser Dan dormir. Ce qu’il aurait fait, si le principal intéressé n’avait pas balayé ses résolutions d’une simple pression de la main. L’oméga lâcha son poignet quand Phil se retourna, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, parce qu’il le regardait enfin dans les yeux.

\- Dors ici… ? marmonna-t-il, si bas que si Phil n’avait pas été hyperconcentré sur lui, il l’aurait probablement manqué.

\- Bien sûr, si c’est ce que tu veux, répondit-il. Chris peut aussi rester avec toi, ou Louise. C’est comme tu préfères.

Les yeux de Dan papillonnèrent à travers les trois intervenants, mais revinrent à Phil.

\- S’il-te-plaît ?

L’alpha n’était encore pas couché quand Bryony l’avait appelé en catastrophe, plus tôt cette nuit, mais il était en pyjama. Il n’eut donc qu’à se glisser entre les draps, tandis que les deux autres leur souhaitaient une bonne nuit et soufflaient la bougie avant de se glissaient hors de la pièce.

La veilleuse du couloir, dont la lueur formait une raie sous la porte, ne permettait pas à Phil de vraiment distinguer le jeune homme, mais ne n’était pas nécessaire, parce qu’il le sentis se coller contre lui dans le noir. Phil passa un bras par-dessus sa taille, en faisant attention de ne pas y mettre trop de poids. Dan expira doucement contre sa poitrine, et les deux hommes glissèrent délicatement dans un sommeil tranquille.


	3. Investigation

Dan avait des larmes aux coins des yeux quand Phil se réveilla.

Le silence s’étira après que les coups discrets qui venaient d’être frappés à la porte cessèrent de résonner, assez longtemps pour constater que Dan dormait encore. Il avait une ecchymose violacée en haut de l’œil gauche, et Phil dû se retenir de déplacer une boucle pour mieux la voir. Il se glissa plutôt hors des couvertures, regrettant instantanément la chaleur et la douceur du lit ( _et de Dan_ , murmura sa petite voix intérieur, qu’il ignora), et entrouvrit la porte.

Le docteur Green se tenait de l’autre côté, bien mis et souriant malgré l’heure matinale. Il ne réagit même pas au fait que Phil gardait la porte à demi-fermée plus longtemps qu’il n’était acceptable.

\- Bon matin, murmura-t-il. Comment va-t-il ?

\- C’est plutôt à vous de me le dire, répliqua Phil.

Après une courte délibération mentale entre la partie de lui qui voulait ne jamais laisser personne s’approcher de Dan, et celle qui reconnaissait que c’était illogique et émotionnel, Phil sortis le reste de son corps dans la chambre et accota la porte derrière lui.

\- Moi je ne m’intéresse qu’à la biologie, si quelqu’un sait comment le jeune homme se sent, c’est plutôt toi, ou le docteur Stump.

\- Il n’est pas encore passé. Et pour Dan…

Des souvenirs désagréables papillonnaient aux coins de son esprit.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il ailles bien avant un assez long moment. Mais il est calme.

L’autre hocha la tête.

\- C’est le mieux qu’on puisse espérer, je présume… Si tu permets ?

Phil s’écarta pour le laisser passer, puis s’écarta davantage pour céder passage à sa mallette. Le docteur ne s’en séparait jamais, malgré le fait que toutes les chambres soient équipées du matériel minimum, rangé dans des armoires en bois pour éviter que les patients aient trop l’impression d’être à l’hôpital.

Il demeura debout à côté de la porte, assez longtemps pour entendre le Dr Green se présenter, et expliquer qu’il allait procéder à un examen de base. La réponse de Dan fut longue à venir, et trop basse pour que Phil puisse vraiment la saisir, mais à ce moment seulement il s’autorisa à remonter le couloir.

***

Il avait dormi plus tard qu’il en avait l’habitude, et la plupart des tâches du matin étaient ou bien complétées, ou bien en train de l’être. Après avoir enfilé un uniforme trop petit pour lui, et pris un déjeuner rapide dans les cuisines de la clinique, il rebondit d’un intervenant à l’autre, mais personne ne semblait avoir besoin d’aide avec quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Bryony lui fit prendre le relais pour appeler les contacts d’urgence de Dan, tandis qu’elle-même se dirigeait vers la station de police, parlant d’« obtenir des réponses claires », et qu’ils ne « pourraient pas continuer de l’ignorer en personne ». Elle quitta la pièce en coup de vent, laissant Phil contempler le téléphone pendant une longue minute.

Il s’assit précautionneusement au bureau, comme si le combiné risquait de lui sauter au visage. De nature plus timide et introvertie que la plupart des alphas, Phil pouvait se montrer malaisé et malaisant avec les inconnus. La communication par des voies technologique était d’habitude un exception, il avait même mis des vidéos sur YouTube à une époque. Mais ça ne s’étendait pas au téléphone, surtout avec le message qu’il avait à transmettre.

Le dossier de Dan était ouvert devant lui, et les deux premiers contacts avaient été barrés. Bryony avait griffonné « ne pas rappeler – changer le contact d’urgence aussi tôt que possible » dans la marge. Phil eu un pincement au cœur en réalisant que les noms correspondaient aux parent de Dan.

Voilà une conversation qu’il serait ravi de ne pas avoir.

Au moins huit contacts s’étalaient en dessous, et Phil avala sa salive. Mais attendre ne ferait qu’empirer son stress, aussi il saisit le combiné sans se laisser le temps de penser davantage, et composa les dix chiffres à côté des lettres « PJ ».

La ligne sonna, une fois, deux fois, et Phil eut l’espoir fou – et coupable – de tomber sur le répondeur. Mais la cinquième sonnerie s’interrompit à mi-chemin, remplacée par une voix endormie.

\- Oui allô ?

Phil resta figé une seconde, puis se força à parler.

\- Oui, eum… Ici Phil Lester, du centre hospitalier en agression.

\- Oh non, murmura l’autre d’une voix blanche. Dites-moi que ce n’est pas… C’est Dan, n’est-ce pas ?

\- J’en ai bien peur, répondit Phil, et une fatigue qui ne provenait pas du manque de sommeil alourdissait ses membres.

\- Il est…

\- Il va bien, s’empressa d’ajouter l’alpha. Enfin… pas de blessure grave.

Il grimaça, seul dans le bureau. Ça sonnait terriblement insensible. Les « blessures graves » n’avaient pas besoin d’être physiques. Il reprit.

\- Il… Nous l’avons retrouvé dans une maison de banlieue, hier vers 2 h du matin. Il a passé le reste de la nuit ici, et il est avec notre médecin en ce moment. Le psychologue ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Dieu merci. Je n’arrive pas… On croyait qu’après tout ce temps, ils ne… les courriels, qu’ils avaient abandonné, que c’était des menaces en l’air. Oh, ils ont _osé._

 _Ouaip, définitiement un alpha_ , songea Phil. La liste de contact le marquait comme un « ami », ce qu’il était probablement (sans quoi Dan l’aurait réclamé dans sa panique, par simple instinct), mais ça ne réduisait pas le désir de protéger. Un peu comme ce que Phil avait éprouvé. Cette pensée lui fit se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Il est en sécurité, le rassura-t-il. Et la police est à la recherche des agresseurs.

\- Pour ce que ça a donné la dernière fois, bougonna PJ. Enfin, cette fois, plus d’excuses. Il n’avait pas voulu venir habiter chez moi en attendant que ça se tasse, mais cette fois, je ne lâche pas l’affaire.

Phil enroulait le fil du téléphone autour de son doigt en parlant.

\- Ce n’est probablement pas de mes affaires, mais ça me semble effectivement plus sûr.

\- N’est-ce pas ?! renchérit-il. Il a dit, il avait dit qu’il ne voulait pas « m’impliquer, » peu importe ce que c’est sens vouloir dire.

Phil fronça les sourcils. Ça sonnait un peu plus grave qu’un groupe d’homophobes insultés.

\- C’est un activiste, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, on fait partie d’une association, les _cœurs obliques_ , pour promouvoir l’égalité des sexes et la liberté de fréquenter des gens de n’importe quel genre, primaire ou secondaire.

\- C’est extraordinaire, commenta Phil, impressionné. Continuez comme ça et un jour on va pouvoir fermer le centre. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, et excusez-moi si c’est personnel, mais sait-on pourquoi les violeurs ont visé Dan, en particulier ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, soupira PJ. Dan semblait…

Il s’interrompit, et Phil avait presque honte de voir à quel point il voulait entendre ce qu’il avait à dire, même si ça n’était, au fond, pas de ses affaires.

\- Enfin, c’est trop tard, maintenant. J’arrive, quelle est l’adresse ?

Phil la lui donna, et eut soudain une idée brillante.

\- Ça vous dérangerait de prévenir ses autres proches ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, c’est bon. Et oui, je viens de texter tout le monde. Il n’a pas vraiment d’autres amis, quoiqu’il va falloir notifier l’université… Et, euhm…

\- Ma collègue a déjà appelé ses parents, l’interrompit Phil.

\- Oh, la pauvre. Pauvre Dan, vraiment.

Il soupira à nouveau.

\- Dites-lui de s’accrocher, je m’en viens.

***

Les 20 minutes suivantes passèrent douloureusement lentement. Phil essaya de se concentrer sur les tâches qu’il avait à accomplir, mais sa tête était ailleurs. Auprès d’un certain patient, même s’il n’était pas prêt à l’admettre.

Une part de lui imaginait toutes sortes d’excuse pour retourner voir Dan, que l’autre refusait systématiquement. Il avait développé à permanence de l’objet, pour l’amour du ciel, il savait que Dan était toujours dans sa chambre, avec le docteur, et se portait aussi bien que possible. Sans oublier que le principal intéressé ne serait sûrement pas ravi de le revoir.

Bryony fourni une distraction bienvenue en rentrant en trombe, apparemment peu satisfaite de sa visite au poste de police. Mais quand elle eut fini de tempêter, elle s’enferma à nouveau dans son bureau.

\- Es-tu retourné voir Dan ? lui demanda Louise.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Il se rendit compte qu’il évitait son regard et s’empressa de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dr Green devrait bientôt avoir terminé, il faudrait aller voir si Dan a besoin de quelque chose.

 _Pourquoi me demander ça à moi, en particulier ?_ s’étonna-t-il intérieurement. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’accepter.

\- Je peux y aller. Mais un de ses amis s’en vient, un alpha, donc je ferais mieux de me dépêcher.

Au téléphone, PJ avait eu l’air aussi sympathique qu’on peut l’être en apprenant d’un étranger que son meilleur ami a été violé. Mais cela pouvait quand même être dangereux, des alphas qui ne se connaissent pas en présence d’un oméga vulnérable qu’ils souhaitaient tous deux protéger. Phil n’était habituellement pas le genre territorial, mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment PJ. Quand Louise hocha la tête, il se hâta donc de rejoindre la chambre de Dan.

Ce fut le Dr Green qui répondit à ses coups frappés à la porte. L’examen devait être terminé, puisqu’il rangeais ses instruments dans sa mallette. Dan était toujours là où Phil l’avait laissé, bien qu’il se soit assis contre une pile d’oreiller. Il garda les yeux fixé sur ses mains, qui jouait avec le bord des couvertures à la hauteur de sa taille.

\- Bonjour ! Je venais juste voir si Dan avait besoin de quelque chose. Ou toi, John.

\- Eh bien, il y a le plateau du déjeuner, nota le Dr Green. Tu as de la chance, cinq minutes plus tôt et je t’aurais fait ranger tous mes instruments.

\- Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois, sourit Phil. Et toi, Dan ?

L’intéressé tressaillit en entendant son nom, puis secoua la tête une fois.

\- D’accord ! N’hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y a presque toujours quelqu’un à l’autre bout de l’intercom.

Il avait presque passé la porte, tenant le plateau à deux mains pour essayer de compenser sa maladresse légendaire, quand il réalisa qu’il avait un autre message à délivrer.

\- Dan !

Et cette fois, il leva les yeux.

\- J’ai appelé ton ami PJ, il est en route.

Même petit et timide, le sourire de Dan était magnifique.

***

Phil n’avait même pas encore atteint le bout du couloir quand John le rappela.

\- Si c’est pour s’occuper de tes instruments, John, mon offre est passée, plaisanta Phil.

\- Un jour, un jour, répondit-il. Non, c’est Dan. Il voudrait que tu lui apporte de l’eau.

\- Oh. Oui, bien sûr.

\- En tout cas, c’est une chance que j’aie fini mon examen avant que tu arrives.

Phil voulu lui demander ce qu’il entendait par là, mais il s’était déjà engouffré dans le bureau de Bryony.

En cet instant, si on avait demandé à Phil pourquoi il se dépêchait autant dans la cuisine, il aurait répondu qu’il voulait s’assurer de ne pas croiser PJ. Ce qui était un moins en partie vrai. Même chose pour la vitesse à laquelle il remonta le couloir.

Une main occupée par un pichet d’eau, l’autre par un verre, Phil contemplait la porte comme une équation d’algèbre linéaire. Il pouvait… cogner avec le pichet d’eau, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne briserait pas ?

Myriam, une patiente réservée, le tira de ses considérations philosophiques en passant derrière lui sans un mot, s’étirant pour planter trois coups brefs sur la porte au passage.

\- Merci !

À sa grande surprise, elle s’arrêta à côté de lui. Myriam ne lui adressé guère plus qu’un hochement de tête en l’espace de trois mois. Pourquoi soudain…

\- Entrez, appela la voix enrouée de Dan.

Myriam tendit la main et tourna la poignée pour lui. Puis elle reprit son chemin.

Le sourire de Phil était en partie auto-dérisoire, et en partie destiné à la gentillesse discrète de la jeune femme. Il poussa doucement la porte de l’épaule.

Dan avait déjà les yeux tourné vers la porte quand l’alpha entra, grands et attentifs sous ses boucles brunes. Phil se concentra son attention sur le verre qu’il lui versait – aucun petit geste du quotidien n’était à l’abri de sa maladresse – mais la ramena bien vite sur le jeune homme, quand il lui tendit son verre.

Dan ne le porta pas à ses lèvres, mais le posa plutôt sur ses genoux.

\- Alors… tu aimes _Muse_ ?


	4. Aider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je viens du Québec, donc s'il y a des mots que vous connaissez pas c'est sûrement pour ça
> 
> Bonne lecture !

\- Alors… tu aimes _Muse_ ?

Phil mit un moment à se rappeler que la veille – ou très tôt ce matin – il avait porté un vieux t-shirt de _Muse_ en guise de pyjama.

\- Oh, oui, répondit-il joyeusement. Qui pourrait résister à Matthew Bellamy ?

\- Je, hmm. (Dan se passa une main dans les cheveux). Je ne pense pas que j’ai saisi ton nom. J’aurais probablement dû commencer avec ça.

Phil dû retenir un rire. Il se pensait la personne la plus malaisante qu’il connaissait, mais il tenait peut-être là un rival. En même temps, il ne voulait pas faire penser au jeune oméga qu’il se moquait de lui, il se contenta donc de répondre :

\- Ce n’est pas grave ! Si tout le monde pouvait m’aborder en parlant de Muse, je réussirais peut-être à tenir une conversation plus qu’une minutes. C’est Phil. Je peux t’appeler Dan ?

\- Bien sûr, vint la réponse. Tu, euh. Quel album tu préfères ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, et s’il avait été capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le jeune homme devant lui, Phil aurait probablement levé les sourcils devant la facilité qu’il avait à tenir une conversation avec lui. Dan restait fatigué et incertain, mais il avait aussi la repartie rapide, et des opinions bien marquées. Éventuellement, la conversion dériva mine de rien vers leurs séries préférées.

Phil avait presque réussi (il en était sûr) à convaincre Dan de la supériorité des Anime Japonais sur la télé américo-européenne quand une deux yeux verts pétillants en partie dissimulée sous une épaisse masse de boucles brun-roux se glissa dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Les deux homme se retournèrent.

\- PJ ! s’exclama Dan, puis, quand il se rendit compte que les deux alphas se regardaient fixement :

» PJ ? Oh, vous êtes pas sérieux…

Phil l’entendait parler, mais les mots ne semblaient pas l’atteindre. Il ne se sentait pas devenir agressif, pas encore du moins, mais il jaugeait l’autre alpha. Ils demeurèrent immobiles, tous deux trop méfiants pour détourner les yeux, quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Qui sait combien de temps ils seraient demeurés à se fixer, s’ils ne s’étaient pas soudainement retrouvés trempés.

Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers Dan, bouche bée et dégoulinants. Il souriait, le petit maudit, le pichet d’eau vide sur les genoux.

Phil fut le premier à rire, rapidement joint par PJ, et même par Dan. Attirée par le bruit, Louise parut à son tour dans la petite chambre.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous… Ah, d’accord. (Elle se pencha pour prendre le pichet vide à Dan, qui hoquetait encore). Bien joué.

\- Tu aurais dû voir leur têtes, soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber contre ses oreillers.

Louise présenta sa main libre à PJ, qui la serra, même s’il regardait Dan.

\- Louise, enchantée, et tu dois être PJ.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se tourna vers Phil.

\- Je pensais que tu étais sensé t’en aller avant qu’il arrive ? Tu sais, pour éviter qu’on ait besoin d’arroser qui que ce soit.

\- J’en avait l’intention, mais on a commencé à parler, et…

Il haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé.

\- Je savais que j’aurais dû demander à quelqu’un d’autre, soupira Louise. Enfin, on va vous laisser.

La crise de fou-rire passée, Dan paraissait s’être dégonflé contre sa tête de lit. La dernière chose que Phil vit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et Louise fut PJ, assis sur le bord du lit, le prenant dans ses bras.

***

Phil ne revit pas Dan ce jour-là. Une partie de lui se plaisait encore à inventer des excuses pour aller le voir, mais il décida d’être responsable – _pour une fois_ , ajouta-t-il intérieurement – de laisser Louise apporter une vadrouille et un nouveau pichet d’eau à la chambre et de continuer ses propres tâches

Retourner chez lui et pouvoir enfin prendre sa douche fut un soulagement, mis à part le fait qu’il dû prendre le métro dans son uniforme, son pyjama en boule dans un sac en plastique. Ce soir-là, il se réchauffa une pizza en regardant une nouvelle série Netflix, et se réveilla quelque part au milieu de la nuit pour réaliser que son chandail de _Muse_ avait gardé une trace de l’odeur de Dan. Il se rendormit avec un sourire ensommeillé.

***

\- Ah, Phil, tu tombes bien.

Venant de Bry, ces mots pouvaient signifier à peu près n’importe quoi, d’une simple commission à « j’ai besoin que tu fasse semblant d’être le frère d’un des patients pour faire partir un visiteur gênant », en passant par « as-tu déjà organisé une chasse aux œufs de Pâques ? ».

\- Si on était dans un jeu vidéo, répliqua-t-il, tu serais la personne mystérieuse au bar qui a une quête pour moi.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle, j’ai engagé la personne mystérieuse au bar.

Elle fit un pas dans son bureau et en ressortit avec une grosse boîte en carton.

\- Tu te souviens de Dan ? La police vient d’apporter ça, c’est les effets qu’il peut ravoir pour l’instant.

Phil s’empressa de prendre la boîte alors que la Beta chancelait dangereusement, posant pour ce faire son bloc-notes dessus.

\- Comment ça, demanda-t-il par-dessus la boîte, pour l’instant ?

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone l’interrompit, et Bry se hâta de contourner son bureau pour l’atteindre.

\- Est-ce qu’ils savent, tous, qu’on a une secrétaire ? maugréa-t-elle. C’est à cause de l’enquête, Dan est au courant. Oui, allô ? Non monsieur, ce n’est pas ici. Non, vous n’avez pas le bon numéro. Essayez au secrétariat, peut-être ? Non. Au revoir !

Phil était déjà disparu dans le couloir quand elle raccrocha.

***

Cette-fois encore, Dan avait de la compagnie quand Phil vint frapper à la porte. Cette fois par contre, c’était le Dr Stump, le psychologue associé au centre hospitalier. Il faisait toujours une première rencontre avec les nouveaux patients, après quoi ils avaient l’option de continuer les rencontres, de les arrêter ou de recommencer avec un autre psychologue. Mais il y avait quelque chose d’apaisant dans les manières du Dr, et son expertise en manière de chocs post-traumatiques et d’agressions lui valaient la préférence de bien des patients.

Dan se trouvait dans la même position que la veille, perdu dans une mer de duvet lavande. Si son bleu avait viré au vert, les cernes sous ses yeux restaient sombre, plus peut-être que la dernière fois que Phil l’avait vu, même dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Il œilla Phil, puis la boîte.

\- La police a amené certaines de tes affaires, expliqua-t-il contournant le lit pour la déposer sur la place libre à côté du jeune homme. Bryony m’a dit qu’on t’en avait déjà parlé.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il en réponse, les deux mains disparaissant déjà à l’intérieur. Ils cherchent encore des empreintes digitales, ou quelque chose.

\- Oh… répondit Phil. Ils, euh. Sont allés chez toi ?

\- Phil ? demanda gentiment le Dr Stump tandis que Dan se recroquevillait un peu plus sous ses draps.

\- Oh ! Désolé, je vous laisse.

 _Imbécile_ , s’accusa-t-il intérieurement en refermant la porte de la chambre.

***

Il ne revit pas Patrick avant midi. Il dînait dans la petite cafétéria avec Chris quand le Béta se pointa, saluant deux autres intervenant qui dînaient plus loin avant de poser son sac à lunch à leur table.

\- Hey, Patrick ! le salua l’oméga.

\- Patrick ! (Phil se jouait avec ses mains) Désolé pour tantôt.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, le rassura-t-il en s’asseyant.

C’était l’une des rares occurrences où les deux hommes se trouvaient à hauteur d’œil, ce qui était plus que notable, considération leur différence de taille. Phil n’eut donc pas besoin de se pencher pour lire dans le regard de l’autre qu’il était sincère.

\- Alors, comment va-t-il ? s’enquit-il sans chercher à sonner désinvolte.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas révéler d’information personnelle, rappela l’autre.

Ça, Phil le savait, évidemment. Ce n’était pas la raison pour laquelle il fronça les sourcils. Le sourire en coin de l’autre en était plutôt la cause. L’alpha ne saisissait pas ce qu’il y avait de si drôle là-dedans.

\- Parlant de ça, intervint Chris, son sandwich interrompant sa course à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Est-ce qu’on a des nouvelles de la police ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Phil.

\- Espérons qu’ils soient arrêtés, ajouta Patrick. Tant qu’ils sont en liberté, ils sont une menace pour toute la communauté LGBT+.

\- Et à propos de Dan, reprit Chris, je comprends que tu ne puisse pas en parler, mais est-ce qu’il y a au moins quelque chose qu’on puisse faire ? Pour l’aider ?

\- En fait…

Phil dressa l’oreille, sa salade oubliée.

\- Phil, il m’a dit que vous aviez discuté, l’autre jour ? (un hochement de tête de l’intéressé, et il poursuivit) En fait, il t’a mentionné plusieurs fois.

Phil cilla, perplexe.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le problème, en ce moment, poursuivit Patrick sans tenir compte de son intervention, c’est qu’il n’a virtuellement rien pour s’occuper. Ça laisse beaucoup de place à des pensées qui, on le comprendra, sont plutôt déprimantes. Si tu pouvais aller discuter avec lui, quelques fois par jour, je crois que ça améliorerait son humeur. J’en parlerai à Bryony.

Phil dû rester bouche bée une seconde de trop, parce que Patrick se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

\- Non, je veux dire, oui, ça me ferait plaisir, c’est seulement… Je croyais que je le mettais mal à l’aise.

À côté de lui, Chris s’étouffa.

\- Évidemment, il faudrait éviter de mentionner à nouveau son traumatisme. (Phil rentra la tête dans les épaules) Et s’il s’avère que vos conversation ne l’aide pas, vous pouvez toujours cesser. Mais tout bien considéré, je crois que tu l’aide plutôt.

\- _Dude_ , intervint Chris après avoir toussé plusieurs fois. Il a dormi avec toi. Un alpha inconnu. Une heure à peine après s’être fait violer. Évidemment qu’il te fais confiance.

\- J’imagine que dans ce cas…

***

Phil s’en faisait trop.

Il savait que la rencontre se passerait bien. Il n’y avait aucune raison que ce soit différent de la dernière fois. Mais voilà, il se faisait du souci.

Il se tenait debout dans le couloir, devant la porte close, depuis assez longtemps pour commencer à s’inquiéter qu’il ne passe quelqu’un. Se décidant enfin, il posa la main sur la poignée, avant de la retirer comme si le métal avait été chauffé au rouge.

_Attendez, est-ce que quelqu’un lui a dit que j’allais passer ? Et si il ne se sentait pas à l’aise de me dire…_

\- Entrez ? lança Dan d’une voix incertaine et assourdie par l’épaisseur de la porte.

Phil s’exécuta.

Une table ovale, minuscule, était poussée devant la fenêtre. Dan était assis en tailleur sur une chaise à côté, un livre à la main. Il y glissa un signet sans quitter Phil des yeux.

\- Je pensais bien que j’avais senti quelqu’un.

Phil se sentit rougir.

\- Parfois, quand j’ai oublié qui dors dans quelle chambre et je n’ai pas envie de retourner voir les dossiers, j’essaie de les sentir à travers la porte, admit-il. Pas d’une manière… bizarre, ou rien, juste…

Il se sentait s’empêtrer dans ses mots – déjà ?? Il venait à peine d’entrer ! – mais Dan vint à son secours.

\- Je sais, le sens de l’odorat peut être tellement utile. Il m’arrive de me demander comment les bétas s’en sortent, eux qui n’ont presque pas d’odorat.

\- Je peux m’asseoir ?

L’oméga écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr, je… désolé.

Il commençait à se lever, mais Phil l’interrompit précipitamment.

\- Pas de problème !

Il s’assit au pied du lit, face au jeune homme. Sur un couvre-lit différent, remarqua-t-il, entièrement noir. Le reste de la pièce avait aussi changée d’allure. Entre la pile de livres par terre à côté du lit, le poster de – était-ce Nick Jonas ? – et le lama en peluche posé sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle paraissait habitée.

\- Tu penses rester avec nous quelques jours ? demanda-t-il

Dan évita son regard.

\- Probablement ? C’est seulement, je ne me sentirai pas sécurité à mon appartement, et je ne veux pas embêter mes amis.

\- On est pas obligé d’en parler, si tu ne veux pas, le rassura gentiment Phil. En fait, si n’importe quel sujet qui te rend mal à l’aise, tu n’as qu’à me le dire. Patrick t’a parlé de son idée, de…

Il se tut. Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient, au juste ?

\- Oui, vint-il à son secours. C’est une bonne idée, si tu es d’accord. J’ai toujours eu tendance à tomber dans le premier trou noir existentiel venu quand j’ai trop de temps pour penser, même en temps normal.

\- C’est bien, ajouta Phil. Mais on a besoin d’un code.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Si tu n’es pas à l’aise et tu veux changer de sujet. Le code va être…

Il prétendit dramatiquement de se lisser la barbe, cachant difficilement son contentement quand il arracha un gloussement à Dan.

\- Fromage.

\- Fromage ?

\- Fromage.

Un court silence suivit, mais il n’avait rien de mal à l’aise.

\- Je peux demander pourquoi, « fromage » ?

\- Je déteste le fromage.

Dan écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non !

\- Et pourtant si.

\- Même sur la pizza ?

\- Même.

\- Et la lasagne ?

\- C’est bon, ça va !

Dan se détourna, et Phil découvrit avec ravissement des fossettes dans les coins de son sourire.

\- Ou, objecta-t-il, je pourrais seulement dire que je veux changer de sujet.

\- C’est sûr, ça marcherait. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir un code… quand on a une excuse pour avoir un code ?

Dan se massa un peu la joue, comme s’il était en train de fatiguer ses muscles à sourire autant.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- Ok, reprit Phil, son amusement retombant un peu. Donc, si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu as toujours le droit. Mais pour revenir à tantôt, à propos de rester ici, j’admettrai que j’ai parlé à ton ami PJ environ une minute en tout, mais je suis sûr qu’il dormirait probablement mieux s’il te savait en sécurité chez lui. Parce qu’il me l’a carrément dit. Évidemment, tu es le bienvenu pour rester ici aussi longtemps que tu es en danger. Mais pourquoi ne pas aller vivre chez un de tes amis ?

Dan avait pincé les lèvres presque dès la première phrase. Il évitait soigneusement le regard de l’alpha, mais Phil eu tout de même l’impression que le sujet ne le rendait pas… Mal à l’aise, à proprement parler, ou anxieux. Il semblait seulement tracassé, et un peu pensif.

\- Fromage, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Tu joues à mario kart ? demanda précipitamment Phil, sortant de son chapeau le premier sujet qui lui vint à l’esprit.

Dan eu un sourire narquois.

\- Si je joue ? Je suis imbattable.


	5. Acclimatation

Phil apprit à connaitre l’oméga au cours de la semaine qui suivit. Patrick, que Dan avait adopté comme psychologue (de ses propres mots, Dan « savais depuis longtemps [qu’il] devrait probablement consulter, mais [qu’il] n’avait jamais le temps ») déclara que leurs conversations biquotidienne avaient un impact très positif.

Honnêtement, quand bien même parler à Dan n’avait pas fait partie des tâches officielles de Phil, il se serait probablement tout de même retrouvé dans sa chambres plusieurs fois par jour. Il était étrange, comme Dan l’avait pertinemment fait remarquer, pour deux personnes avec aussi peu d’habilités sociales de s’entendre aussi bien et aussi facilement, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de rapidement devenir amis.

Ils parlèrent de sujets généraux, comme la musique, les séries qu’ils attendaient avec le plus d’impatience, les vieux films, et les jeux vidéo. Phil découvrit rapidement que Dan avait une opinion très marquée sur presque tout, et qu’argumenter semblait être un passe-temps chez lui, même si c’était sans sérieux.

Des sujets plus graves furent aussi abordés, quand Phil se sentait d’humeur courageuse. Ils parlèrent de l’organisation dont Dan faisait partie, des événements qu’ils organisaient pour sensibiliser le public à l’homophobie.

\- Et la biphobie, et la transphobie, et… avait ajouté Dan.

Les agresseurs avaient volé ou détruit tous les appareils électroniques que Dan possédait. Il ne pouvait donc pas continuer de suivre ses cours universitaires depuis le centre hospitalier, et décida d’annuler sa session, ce que l’université l’autorisa à faire même si la date limite était théoriquement passée, en raison de « circonstances exceptionnelles ».

\- Qu’est-ce que tu étudie ? demanda Phil, curieux.

Mais encore, quand n’était-il pas curieux quand Dan était concerné ?

\- J’avais commencé des études judiciaires (il grimaça). Mais disons seulement que c’était pas mon truc. Probablement la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, avec mes parents. J’étudie en sociologie depuis.

Voilà qui expliquait comment il pouvait encore étudier à l’université tout en n’ayant que quatre ans de moins que Phil. Celui-ci lui parla à son tour de son bac en édition de matériel audio-visuel, puis des études en travail social qui l’avaient conduit ici.

\- Est-ce que ce n’est pas…

Dan se mordit la lèvre. Peu importe à quelle fréquence Phil le rassurait, il n’arrivait pas complètement à se départir de la peur d’agacer l’alpha, ou de paraitre irrespectueux.

\- Je suis suspendu à tes lèvres, plaisant Phil pour le faire parler.

Il se pencha en avant et posa son menton sur les talon de ses mains, ouvrant de grands yeux enfantins. Dan rit, et Phil aurait voulu lui admettre qu’il était toujours pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Ça ne devient pas… déprimant de travailler ici ? De voir le résultat de toute cette violence, encore et encore ?

Ça n’était pas la prochaine fois que Phil rencontrait cette question, mais comme c’était Dan, il prit le temps de vraiment réfléchir.

\- C’est… effrayant. De voir le résultat. Et c’est frustrant de savoir qu’ici, on ne traite que les symptômes du problème. On ne travaille pas activement à ce qu’il y ait moins d’agression. Mais ce n’est pas déprimant, parce qu’on aide les gens. Les voir s’améliorer, se porter un peu mieux, jour après jour. C’est satisfaisant, et rassurant.

Et s’il s’était autorisé à rêver, Phil aurait presque pensé que Dan avait des étoiles dans les yeux en l’écoutant parler.

Mais ils ne connurent pas de telles avancées à tous les niveaux. L’enquête de la police de n’avait rien donné – du moins c’est ce qu’ils avaient supposé, n’ayant reçu aucune nouvelle. Bryony en devenait folle, et Dan changeait de sujet à chaque fois qu’on le mentionnait.

Quant à Dan lui-même, il se portait un peu mieux, d’une manière générale. Son humeur était de plus en plus stable, alors qu’elle avait été très changeante dans les premiers temps. La première fois qu’il avait eu un épisode, Phil était en train de vigoureusement défendre la logique de l’une de ses peurs.

***

\- Et je ne parles même pas de leurs dents ! Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment quiconque pourrait faire confiance à un cheval. C’est un de mes défauts en temps qu’alpha. Je ne serais pas capable de me défendre, moi, contre un cheval, alors d’autres personnes on en parle même pas. Dan ?

Ce dernier devait avoir perdu le fil de la discussion, parce qu’il sursauta en entendant son nom. Phil ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, pas encore, mais il était tout de même très sensible à son humeur. Probablement un mélange d’instincts d’alpha et de réflexe d’intervenant. Il avait beau apprécier ces visites au point de disparaitre dans la chambre de Dan même pendant ses pauses, il restait conscient qu’il était encore travail. En ce moment, le jeune homme avait les yeux très grands, scintillant de vulnérabilité. Phil sentis son cœur se serrer en retour, et il voulut immédiatement prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, mais il se retint.

\- C’est quelque chose que j’ai dit ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Dan secoua la tête.

\- Juste… croassa-t-il. Ça m’arrive.

Et quand son besoin de réconfort dépassa finalement sa timidité, il ouvrit les bras et adressa à l’alpha un regard implorant.

L’alpha en question lui aurait bien dit qu’il n’y avait vraiment nul besoin d’implorer, mais ce n’était pas le moment pour ça.

Il se leva plutôt de sa chaise, pour aller plutôt s’asseoir à côté de Dan sur le lit. L’oméga se nicha aussitôt contre lui, noyant ses gémissements dans la chemise de l’alpha. Et rien n’avait jamais été aussi naturel pour Phil que d’entourer de ses bras les épaules du jeune homme, le serrant contre lui aussi fort qu’il osait.

Dan se trémoussa jusqu’à ce qu’il soit confortablement installé sur les genoux de l’autre, leurs deux corps imbriqués comme s’ils étaient faits pour ça. Il ne sanglotait pas, pas vraiment, mais Phil sentis tout de même la brûlure des larmes sur son épaules, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il fit vibrer sa poitrine, produisant un son grave et court destiné à rassurer.

Dan pépia en réponse, et frotta son visage dans le cou de l’alpha, y déposant un peu de son odeur sans l’imprégner complètement. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce les tremblements de Dan se calment, et que ses larmes sèchent.

Phil ne lâcha pas l’oméga pour autant. Il se recula plutôt dans le lit, pour s’accoter contre les oreillers, et Dan passa une jambe par-dessus sa taille de manière à être assis en travers de ses genoux.

\- C’est correct, le rassura Phil. Tu es en sécurité.

Il ne parvint pas à empêcher sa voix de trembler.

\- Ils n’arrêtaient pas de parler, s’étrangla soudain Dan. Les choses… qu’ils m’ont dites…

Si Phil s’était attendu à éprouver de la colère, en cet instant il ne ressentait que de la tristesse, et de la sollicitude. Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tu es une personne incroyable, Dan.

L’oméga leva vers lui de grands yeux plein d’eau.

\- Tu es brillant, et drôle, et empathique, et déterminé. Et élégant. Et digne.

S’il ne pouvait pas retirer à Dan ses mauvaise souvenirs, il pouvait au moins les remplacer.

Et quand Louise vint voir ce qu’il fabriquait, ce fut pour trouver Dan endormi contre Phil, bercé par une litanie de mots de réconforts et d’encouragement.

***

Dan continua à rencontrer de telles poches de tristesse durant la semaine qui suivit, mais de moins en moins souvent. Par contre, le sommeil semblait le fuir.

***

Phil avait apporté son plateau à Dan, comme il le faisait de plus en plus, et mangeait son propre dîner avec lui. Tandis que Dan se concentrait sur sa soupe, lui cherchait une manière de le confronter sur sa fatigue évidente. Le pauvre oméga avait les mains tremblantes et les paupières lourdes, et quand il échappa sa cuillère dans la soupe, il se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers de découragement.

\- Est-ce que tu dors bien, ces temps-ci ? demanda prudemment Phil.

L’autre se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Tu as une idée de quelles épices ils mettent dans cette soupe ? Parce que c’est bon.

Et si Phil accepta le changement de sujet, son inquiétude demeurait.

***

Le lendemain, Phil arriva au centre frigorifié, mais d’excellant humeur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as, à sourire comme ça ? s’enquit Chris en le voyant entrer dans la salle des employés.

En vérité, Phil était d’ordinaire une personne très souriante. Et être en contact avec des omégas fragile ou blessés n’avait rien d’anormal pour lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans la relation qu’il entretenait avec Dan, qui dépassait les relations intervenant-patient. Non seulement savoir Dan malheureux assombrissait son humeur, mais il avait aussi passé la plupart des nuits de la semaine passée, à contempler le plafond de sa chambre et à s’inquiéter.

Mais de ces nuits d’insomnies était au moins ressorti une bonne idée, d’où son humeur joviale de ce matin.

\- J’ai quelque chose pour Dan, expliqua-t-il avec excitation en posant son sac à dos sur la table.

\- Deuxième question, poursuivit Chris sans tenir compte du fait que Phil repartait déjà. Où est ton coton-ouaté ?

\- Sais pas !

Phil navigua aisément les couloirs du centre, répondit d’un rire au « tu as l’air à moitié mort de froid ! » de Louise, et exécuta sa routine matinales avec une efficacité inhabituelle. Évitant soigneusement le bureau de Bryony, de peur qu’elle n’ait une tâche surprise à lui confier, il revint chercher son sac vers 10 h ses pas le menèrent, comme souvent cette dernière semaine, à la chambre de Dan.

Dan adorait ses visites, et les attendait impatiemment, ce qui ne manquait pas de flatter l’alpha. Ça expliqua aussi sa surprise quand aucune voix de vint répondre à ses coups à la porte. Il attendit une trentaine de seconde, puis frappa une deuxième fois avant de céder à l’alpha inquiet en lui, et entrouvrit le battant.

Dan n’était pas disparu, ou en danger, ou malade, ou aucun autre scénario catastrophique qu’il avait pu imaginer en contemplant la porte close. C’était même l’inverse.

Il dormait.

Ce qu’il pouvait parfaitement se permettre, théoriquement, puisque sa seule obligation à heure fixe était sa séance avec le Dr Stump, et qu’elle ne se déroulait pas avant 15 h (pas que Phil connaisse son horaire par cœur, bien sûr que non). Mais le fait est que c’était la première fois que Phil trouvait le jeune homme endormi, peu importe l’heure de sa visite. Le plateau à déjeuner reposait, intact, sur la table. Phil se pencha dans la pièce pour toucher la tasse de chocolat chaud du bout du doigt ; elle était tiède.

Retenant presque son souffle, il sourit et referma la porte.

Le sommeil de Dan était plus important que sa surprise.

Il repassa vers 13 h, ayant reçu entretemps nombre de commentaires d’intervenant étonnés, qui avaient déjà l’habitude qu’il se trouve à cette heure en compagnie de Dan. Cette fois, le jeune homme était réveillé, et contemplait avec mélancolie le contenant vide de son dessert. Il accueillit l’alpha d’un large sourire.

\- Bonne nouvelle ! s’exclama Phil en lieu de bonjour.

Dan rit doucement.

\- Bonne nouvelle à toi aussi ! Ça va bien, et toi ?

\- Très drôle… (l’oméga lui tira la langue). J’ai une surprise !

\- C’est quoi ?

Dan feignait la nonchalance, mais Phil était trop pressé de la lui dévoiler pour s’en formaliser. Il sortit de son sac le iPad et son câble d’alimentation avec des gestes grandiloquents.

\- Je ne l’utilise plus depuis que j’ai mon ordinateur portable, et il se décharge plutôt vite, mais il est encore tout à fait fonctionnel ! Tu vas pouvoir continuer tes fameuses expéditions sur Wikipédia avec ça, et envoyer des messages électroniques, et on va pouvoir regarder Netflix et YouTube avec !

Pendant quelques secondes après le monologue de Phil, Dan resta sans voix, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Et tu veux bien me le prêter ? demanda-t-il enfin, d’une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s’indigna Phil. C’est un cadeau. Tu le gardes.

Dan écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu vas le ravoir quand je me rachèterai un nouvel ordinateur, menaça-t-il, que tu le veuille ou non !

\- On verra, plaisanta Phil.

Il remplaça le plateau que tenait l’oméga par le iPad.

\- Je vais rapporter ça, je reviens ! lui lança-t-il.

\- Attend ! C’est quoi le code ?

\- Oh, c’est 2-3-4-5, répondit-il.

Il eut un sourire embarrassé en voyant Dan hausser les sourcils, peu impressionné.

\- Imbécile, répondit-il, mais c’était affectueux. Il va falloir qu’on le change

S’efforçant de ne pas trop réfléchir aux implications du « on », Phil disparut à nouveau dans le couloir.

Le temps qu’il revienne, Dan avait déjà changé non seulement le code, mais aussi les deux fonds d’écran, le positionnement des applications, et activé le mode sombre sur l’appareil. Mais il eut quand même le toupet d’annoncer le nouveau code à Phil, _parce qu’il allait lui_ _redonner_.

Phil comprenait pourquoi Dan résistait autant à son cadeau, même s’il plaisantait à moitié. À l’époque où les relations oméga-alpha s’organisaient autour de rites sociaux compliqué, offrir un cadeau à un oméga signifiait généralement qu’on souhaitait le courtiser. Et quoique d’accepter le cadeau ne signifiait pas nécessairement que l’oméga acceptait qu’on lui fasse la cour, Phil comprenait la symbolique du refus de Dan.

Malgré quoi il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer qu’il venait davantage d’un refus des rôles sociaux traditionnels alpha/oméga que d’un dédain pour Phil en particulier.

Chassant ces pensées aussi inutiles que troublantes, Phil tira la chaise aussi près du lit que possible, ce qui le força quand même à arquer sa longue silhouette pour voir l’écran dans les mains de Dan. Il venait d’ouvrir YouTube.

\- J’ai eu cette chanson dans la tête pendant, quoi, quatre jours ? Et pas moyen de l’écouter. Tu vas adorer, c’est du groupe _The Score_.

\- Oui, tu m’as parlé d’eux, renchérit Phil.

Il sourit en entendant les premiers accords, et qui aurait pu le blâmer de regarder moins la vidéo de la chanson que la réaction de Dan.

_Set me on fire_ _  
Set me on, set me on fire_

_I'm still alive_ _  
I'm still ali- I'm still alive_

_  
Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life  
Stronger  
Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life  
  
Bet you thought that I was dead  
But I'm not dead  
I'm not dead_


	6. Jamais longtemps

Ils avaient parlé de tant de séries, de films, de musique et de chaines YouTube durant la semaine, sans avoir accès à un écran pour les visionner, se contentant de gestes, de description et de notes fredonnées. Et bien que ce fut extrêmement divertissant (Phil avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre le principe du _bending_ dans _Avatar_ pendant dix bonnes minutes pour forcer Dan à les lui mimer ; il était adorable), ils avaient donc du rattrapage à faire.

Mais au bout de dix minutes, Dan réalisa que la position que Phil était forcé d’adopter pour voir l’écran ne pouvait aucunement être confortable (elle ne l’était pas), et avec l’expression butée d’un oméga qui a décidé qu’il s’occupait de vous (Phil savait qu’il n’apprécierait pas le stéréotype, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de sourire à cette pensée) il força Phil à plutôt venir s’asseoir dans le lit à côté de lui.

Phil céda (évidemment) mais s’assura de rester au-dessus des couvertures, ne voulant pas trop envahir l’espace personnel du jeune homme.

À la seconde où il prit place, Phil sut qu’il venait de s’asseoir sur autre chose que le matelas et les draps. Il glissa une main sous les couverture et en ressortit –

Son coton-ouaté.

Il cilla plusieurs fois. Comme diable… ?

\- Dan… commença-t-il, perplexe.

Mais la perplexité ne dura pas, presque immédiatement submergée par une vague d’inquiétude. Parce que Dan hyperventilait.

Il s’était fait tout petit dans le lit, dirigeant des yeux énormes et effrayés vers l’alpha. Des phrases hachées s’échappaient d’entre ses respirations.

\- Dé… solé. Désolé, alpha Je… juste…

\- Dan…

Phil était à court de mots, sur le point de paniquer lui aussi. C’était si soudain, et il ne comprenait même pas ce qui avait effrayé Dan, et il voulait le rassurer, sauf que Dan avait peur _de lui_ , et…

Sur un coup de tête, Phil posa le coton-ouaté sur sa tête de sorte que les deux manches pendouillent de chaque côté de sa tête, puis décida de reculer un peu.

\- Ça va aller Dan, d’accord ? Tout va bien aller. Veux-tu que je sorte ?

Les yeux de Dan, qui faisaient des aller-retour entre les mains que Phil tendaient en signe de paix et les manches (jaune canari) qui lui faisaient des oreilles, exprimaient à peu près l’entièreté du spectre émotionnel connu. Quelques secondes passèrent, et Phil n’aurait su dire laquelle avait pris le dessus, mais à tout le moins sa respiration s’était-elle calmée.

Comme Dan ne semblait pas avoir l’intention de répondre à sa question, Phil proposa un compromis.

\- Veux-tu que j’aille chercher Chris ?

Cette proposition lui valut un hochement de tête timide.

\- Ça va aller, promit-il une dernière fois.

Il fila par la porte, assez vite pour perdre son couvre-chef improvisé.

Chris ne faisait rien d’urgent quand Phil le trouva, pas que ça aurait eu la moindre importance. Pratiquement rien n’aurait pu empêcher Phil de le trainer jusqu’à la chambre de Dan, essoufflé et trop énervé pour répondre à ses questions. Il s’arrêta quand ils ne furent qu’à un tournant de leur objectif, et il remarqua pour la première fois la tête que faisait l’autre. Le regard incertain de Chris vacillait au bord de la peur, et Phil oubliait parfois qu’étant un alpha, il pouvait aisément effrayer même des omégas qui le connaissaient aussi bien que Chris. Il se frotta les yeux, qu’il sentait au bord des larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête dans une position de soumission. C’est juste que Dan panique, et- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Chris mit quelques secondes à répondre, mais quand il s’exécuta, sa frayeur semblait passée.

\- Je pensais que ça arrivait de temps en temps… Et tu ne viens pas me chercher d’habitude… ?

L’idée que Phil puisse en être la cause ne l’avait même pas effleuré.

\- C’est ma faute, avoua-t-il honteusement. Mais je ne sais même pas… Tout allait bien, et puis j’ai trouvé mon coton-ouaté, dans sa chambre ? Et il a paniqué ?

Il agita un peu le vêtement jaune canari, comme pour clarifier son propos.

\- Ok, je vais aller voir ça.

Dan pleurait silencieusement quand ils revinrent. Il sursauta un peu, mais immédiatement, Chris était sur lui, l’enveloppant dans ses bras, murmurant.

Phil se tint aussi loin que possible que l’autorisait la petite pièce, et s’enjoignit à respirer profondément, les phéromones calmantes de Chris retirant la tension de ses muscles. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre l’armoire derrière lui, son coton-ouaté d’ _Aventure Time_ pendant mollement au bout de son bras.

Quand tout le monde se fut calmé, et que Dan eut indiqué qu’il ne voulait pas que Phil s’en aille, Chris demanda enfin.

\- De quoi tu es désolé, Dan ?

Celui-ci baissa les yeux.

\- Volé, marmonna-t-il. Volé le chandail de l’alpha.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a une raison ? interrogea l’autre oméga.

Dan s’enfonça un peu plus dans ses draps, presque caché aux yeux de Phil par ses genoux repliés.

\- J’ai du mal à dormir, reprit-il avec une voix qui commençait à lui ressemblait. Et le… L’odeur de Phil me calme, je sais pas pourquoi. Quand j’ai des mauvaises passes et qu’il est là. Alors j’ai… Je suis désolé.

\- C’est correct, Dan, assura Chris en lui flattant les cheveux, et Dan le regardait avec tant d’espoir. Je suis sûr que Phil n’est pas fâché. Il est juste content que tu dormes mieux. Tu veux qu’on lui demande ?

Il se retournèrent vers Phil.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Dan, rassura-t-il d’une voix enrouée. C’est juste un chandail. Tu peux le garder, si ça t’aide.

\- Désolé, couina-t-il encore.

\- Tu es tout pardonné.

Dans le silence qui suivi, Phil eu une idée. Il fit quelques pas hésitant, s’approchant juste assez des deux autres pour redonner le kangourou à Dan avant de reculer à nouveau, cette fois vers la porte.

\- Je reviens, d’accord ? Dan, tu peux faire cette liste de vidéos à écouter sur YouTube, dont tu parlais ? Si tu veux ?

Et quand Dan hocha la tête, de là où il était toujours collée contre Chris, Phil les salua de la main et alla demander à Bry s’il pouvait prendre une pause.

***

À nouveau il se tenait debout devant la porte close de Dan, et à nouveau il hésitait à frapper. Sa « course » avait pris dans les 50 minutes, et il semblait très improbable que le jeune homme soit encore dominé par ses instincts d’oméga, mais Phil ne se le pardonnerait jamais s’il l’effrayait encore une fois.

En fin de compte, ce fus la pensé que Dan pouvait le sentir depuis l’autre côté de la porte – encore plus que d’habitude – qui le décida à frapper.

Il expira de l’air qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir en ouvrant la porte pour voir Dan, à nouveau lui-même, adossé à ses oreiller avec le iPad sur les genoux.

Ils échangèrent des sourires timides.

\- Désolé d’avoir paniqué, soupira Dan. Et désolé pour ton coton-ouaté, je suppose ? Enfin. Je sais que tu t’es déjà excusé. Mais juste au cas où tu l’as dit seulement pour me calmer…

\- Et si on s’entendait pour dire que c’est la faute de personne, et que ça va mieux maintenant ?

Décidément, il ne se lassait pas du sourire de l’oméga.

\- Entendu. Et en passant, ça rimait à quoi, mettre le chandail sur ta tête comme ça ?

Phil haussa les épaules.

\- Juste une idée qui m’est passée. Je me suis dit que tu serais moins intimidé si j’avais l’air un peu ridicule.

Après coup, l’idée apparut soudain risible à Phil. Heureusement, Dan semblait charmé. Ça ne l’empêcha pas de plaisanter.

\- Pas que ce soit si dur, pour toi.

\- Hey !

Phil éclata d’un rire ravi. Que Dan se moque un peu de lui ne le contrarierait jamais, surtout que ça confirmait que sa peur de l’alpha était passée.

\- Maintenant, poursuivit l’oméga, vas-tu me dire ce que tu as là-dedans ?

Phil hissa le sac sur le lit et en sortit une grande douillette à carreaux gris et blancs.

\- J’ai aussi apporté un t-shirt, si tu trouves que c’est trop grand, ou si tu veux éloigner facilement l’odeur de temps en temps, tu sais…

L’oméga prit un coin de la couverture, l’air pensif. Juste comme son silence commençait à inquiéter l’autre, il reprit :

\- Tu vas finir par attraper froid, et ça va être de ma faute, hein ?

Phil rit, soulagé.

\- Les duvets venaient par deux, en fait, je peux alterner. Et de toute façon, ton sommeil en vaut la peine.

Dan enfonça la tête dans ses épaules, soudain embarrassé.

\- Je voulais te demander de me le prêter, le coton ouaté, tu sais. J’étais juste… gêné ? Que ton odeur me calme ? Que tu trouves ça bizarre.

\- Ça n’est pas bizarre, déclara Phil, cherchant à se convaincre lui-même autant que Dan. C’est juste une affaire de biologie. Certains omégas apprécient davantage l’odeur d’alpha en particulier, et inversement. Moi aussi, je trouve que tu sens bon.

_Mieux que tous les omégas que j’ai rencontré_ , n’ajouta-t-il pas.

Une miette de timidité demeurait encore au coin du sourire de Dan, mais il aida néanmoins l’alpha à changer le couvre-lit, se liquéfiant presque dans ses draps quand l’odeur l’enveloppa. Phil dû faire mine de replacer le coin des draps, parce qu’en cet instant, il ressentait trop d’affection pour le jeune brunet pour le cacher. Puis il se hissa enfin à son côté, et ils s’absorbèrent à nouveau dans leur _binge_ de bande-annonce et de musique, au point où Bryony eut l’air coupable quand elle dû venir rappeler Phil qu’il avait d’autres obligations à remplir.


	7. Questionnements

Pendant quelques jours, tout sembla aller pour le mieux.

Après presque une semaine à s’occuper de Dan (entre autres, mais pas des « autres » dignes de mention), Phil avait rejoint son dimanche et son lundi de congé.

Quoique qu’il appréciait beaucoup son travail (ce qui ne manquait pas de mystifier bien des gens, à qui il offrait rarement une explication aussi en profondeur que celle qu’il avait donné à un certain oméga), Phil profitait de ses jours de congés. Il n’avait pas la vie sociale la plus excitante imaginable, mais il lui arrivait de visiter de vieux amis de l’université, ou sa famille, et sinon l’internet ne manquait jamais de distractions.

Cette fin de semaine en particulier, il planifiait justement aller prendre un verre avec ses anciens colocataires de l’université, puisque l’un d’entre eux passait à Londres pour affaires. La fin de semaine semblait donc prometteuse.

Mais en ce dimanche matin-là, Phil ne se réveilla pas avec autant de contentement que d’ordinaire. Et il n’était pas assez naïf (il ne se mentait pas assez bien à lui-même, plutôt) pour en ignorer la raison.

La veille, avant de quitter le centre, il avait prévenu Dan qu’il serait absent pour quelques jours. Il avait ensuite passé l’entièreté de son trajet en métro à se demander si Dan avait vraiment eu l’air déçu d’apprendre son absence future, ou s’il ne voyait que ce qu’il avait envie de voir.

Arrivé à sa station, il changea de rengaine, et c’est plutôt de la santé mentale de Dan qu’il s’inquiéta en marchant jusqu’à chez lui. Il dû se répéter plusieurs fois qu’une équipe incroyable travaillait au centre, et que Dan avait toutes les ressources pour aller mieux.

Et puis, le danger était passé, pas vrai ?

***

La nuit était froide, et la file pour entrer au bar, longue.

En fait, la température était tellement basse que Phil avait dû se résoudre à enfiler les mitaines fabriquées par sa mère. Et elles remplissaient leur fonction, il fallait leur donner ça. Mais si elles avaient pu le faire sans être rayé jaune et violet, ç’aurait été encore mieux.

Outre leur qualités esthétiques déplorables, les mitaines avait comme inconvénient d’empêcher Phil d’utiliser son téléphone portable. Ce qui, en temps normal, ne l’aurait pas dérangé, surtout que même après 15 minutes d’attentes, l’histoire rocambolesque que la fille en file devant lui racontait à ses amis se montrait plus distrayante qu’aucun jeu qu’il possédait.

Non, c’est l’application messages qui lui manquait. Le retard de ses amis commençait à prendre des proportions inquiétantes.

Et, bon. Ce n’était pas exactement tout.

Il avait _peut-être_ donné son numéro à Dan.

***

Il interrompit son explication sur la façon dont fonctionnait l’application message sur iPad quand il réalisa que Dan le regardait lui, plutôt que l’écran. (En fait, c’était plutôt l’affection amusée qui brillait dans son regard qui le pris au dépourvu, mais il préférait ne pas songer à ça.)

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es drôle, sourit le jeune homme. Et vieux.

\- Hey ! s’indigna l’autre.

\- Je sais comment ça fonctionne, _spork_.

\- Comment tu viens de m’appeler ?

Dan recula d’une fraction de centimètre, comme soudain inquiet d’avoir insulté l’alpha. Il se détendit quand ce dernier éclata de rire.

\- _Spork_ , répéta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je vais utiliser ça, soupira Phil. Mais en fait, je t’expliquais – je pensais…

Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas donner l’impression d’en faire trop.

Mais Dan le regardais avec curiosité, et il savait qu’il profiterais davantage de sa fin de semaine s’il se décidait.

\- J’ai pensé que je te donnerais mon numéro de téléphone, expliqua-t-il. Tu sais, au cas où. Évidemment, tu n’es pas obligé de l’accepter, ou de l’utiliser…

\- Phil…

Et, et bien sûr, j’ai parfaitement confiance en tout le monde ici au centre, et c’est pas comme si tu avais _spécialement_ besoin de moi ou rien, mais…

\- Phil !

L’alpha releva les yeux, incertain.

\- Je vais le prendre. C’est gentil de ta part de t’en faire pour moi comme ça. Et tu as raison, c’est probablement une bonne idée. Même si on n’en a pas vraiment besoin, je pense que ça va nous rassurer un peu tous les deux.

Le cœur de Phil doubla de volume dans sa poitrine en entendant Dan admettre qu’il appréciait que Phil s’inquiète pour lui, et que lui-même se sentirait plus en sécurité avec un moyen sûr de joindre l’alpha. Il essaya de ne pas trop en laisser paraitre, par contre – Dan ne cherchait pas de relation, il le savait, le moment n’aurait pas pu être mal choisi pour ça – et pris plutôt l’appareil des mains de l’autre pour ouvrir un nouveau contact.

***

Presque 24 heures plus tard, Phil n’était toujours pas parvenu à se rentrer dans la tête que les probabilités que Dan le texte réellement étaient minimes. L’alpha en lui s’inquiétait pour le jeune oméga, et ne voulais risquer de manquer un message. Du moins, il s’était convaincu que c’était seulement l’alpha en lui.

Il fut distrait de ses pensées par une tape dans le dos (le bas du dos, considérant sa taille) assez forte pour le faire chanceler en avant.

\- Phil !

Il rit en se retournant.

\- Tyler !

S’apercevant que la fille à l’histoire incroyable et ses amis s’étaient retournés, il baissa le ton.

\- T’en a mis, du temps.

\- Mes plus sincères excuses !

Le beta fit mine de s’incliner, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Cette rencontre a duré des années-lumière.

\- C’est une mesure de distance, pas de temps, imbécile, rit Phil.

Il ne mentionna pas que Dan l’avait repris sur la même erreur pas plus tard que la veille.

\- Oh, eh bien… Tiens, quand mon patron a dit que la rencontre finirait à 19 heures, il se trouvait à des années-lumière de la vérité.

\- Bien rattrapé. Et sinon, qu’est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Pas grand-chose. On a tellement de travail, c’est à peine si j’ai le temps de faire le lavage, alors avoir une vie personnelle on en parle pas. Et c’est à n’y rien comprendre, c’est pas la saison occupée dans l’industrie de la musique… Je sais pas. J’espère seulement que ça durera pas.

Phil lui fit un clin d’œil.

\- Qui sait, tu pourrais toujours rencontrer un musicien mignon.

À sa grande surprise, Tyler rougit et détourna les yeux. Mais le beta parvint à changer de sujet avant qu’il ait pu pousser davantage.

\- Meh. Et toi, alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

Phil accepta la question, tout en se promettant de ramener le sujet sur le tapis quand le reste de leurs amis seraient arrivés.

\- Pas tant d’action, non plus. Oh, mon frère s’est fiancé !

Phil n’écouta les félicitations de l’autre que d’une oreille distraite. Au lieu de quoi, il tentait d’évaluer combien de temps il pouvait tenir avant de mentionner Dan. Évidemment, pas question d’inclure son nom, ou tout autre information précise. Malgré quoi, il lui brûlait d’aborder le sujet,

\- Phil ? Ohé ?

Heureusement, l’alpha n’eut pas à expliquer son manque d’attention, l’arrivée d’un autre de leurs amis venant provoquer une diversion fortuite.

\- Connor ! s’exclama-t-il.

L’alpha les salua d’un petit signe de la main, contraste amusant à côté de l’exubérance de Tyler.

Les trois homme étant bien conscients que Connor n’en révélait jamais trop à propos de sa personne, sans oublier l’extrême confidentialité de son travail pour le gouvernement (c’est à peine s’ils savaient ce qu’il faisait), la conversion revira rapidement vers Phil.

\- On a eu un nouveau cas il y a quelques jours, expliqua-t-il enfin ( _quatre minutes et demi_ , songea-t-il. _Pas mal_ ). Quelque part dans Islington. Mais il va mieux.

\- Islington ? Pas étonnant, marmonna Connor.

Il grimaça en réalisant que les deux autres le regardaient avec perplexité. Il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de s’expliquer, mais décida qu’ultimement, une courte explication satisferait plus vite les deux autres que s’il essayait de changer de sujet.

\- C’est juste qu’il y a beaucoup de– d’action dans cette zone. Beaucoup de crimes. Est-ce que vous avez attrapé le coupable ?

\- _Les_ , rectifia Phil à voix basse. Puis, en voyant les sourcils de Connor se hausser :

» Et non. La police ne nous dit vraiment pas grand-chose.

L’alpha se mordit la lèvre. Il insuffla un peu d’alpha dans ses prochains mots.

\- On change de sujet, après ça, ordonna-t-il. Mais Phil, juste… Te mêles pas trop à ça, ok ?

\- Pas de promesse, répliqua-t-il.

Émotionnellement, il était déjà trop impliqué pour faire demi-tour. Au lieu de quoi, il se promis de questionner à nouveau Dan sur les agresseurs. La façon qu’il avait d’éviter le sujet, allié aux commentaires évasifs de Connor, ça en devenait trop.

Tyler prit sur lui de d’aiguiller la conversation vers des eaux plus sûres, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent entrer au bar.

***

Si mêmes les anecdotes de Zoé ne parvenaient plus à le distraire, c’était plus grave que Phil le croyait.

L’alpha les avaient rejoint quelques minutes à peine après qu’ils soient rentrés, n’offrant qu’un clin d’œil en réponse quand Tyler réclama de savoir comment elle avait pu passer la file aussi vite, et immédiatement sauté dans un exposé détaillé sur la guerre de farces qui se livrait à son bureau. Et aussi original que soit l’idée de mettre du ciment dans la tasse de café d’un collègue, il en faudrait plus pour distraire Phil du poids de son téléphone dans sa poche.

C’est pourquoi, quand il vibra enfin, Phil en oublia prestement la conversation à laquelle il participait.

Cette première notification resta solitaire, mais ça ne signifiait rien. Dan avait l’air du genre de personne à angoisser d’être trop énervant après avoir envoyé un seul texto. Ça pouvait quand même être une urgence.

 _Ou ça pourrait être ton père_ , se secoua Phil. _Ou un YouTuber que tu suis qui vient de mettre une nouvelle vidéo en ligne_.

Au fond, réalisa-t-il, il essayait encore de se convaincre qu’il n’était pas obsédé. Qu’il prenait encore toute cette histoire avec Dan à la légère. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas, en aucun cas, tomber amoureux d’un patient. Et ça ferait moins mal s’il réussissait à garder ses distances.

Au prix d’un violent effort, il se replongea dans la conversation, qui avait bougé sans lui.

\- Enfin, râlait Zoé, je comprends pourquoi l’uni sépare les résidences entre les alphas et les omégas, mais c’est tellement dur après ça de rencontrer quelqu’un ! Ça explique aussi qu’on soit que des alphas.

\- Et moi ? protesta Tyler.

\- Tu es adopté, répondit Phil.

Il lui tira la langue.

\- Nah, je suis tellement génial que je m’intègre partout.

\- Ok, intervint Connor. Va t’intégrer avec eux.

Il désigna discrètement le groupe d’alpha le plus bruyant et le plus débridé de la pièce. Tyler se ratatina dans son siège.

\- Et même à mon travail, soupira Zoé, qui n’avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu’ils disaient. Allez, les gars. Dites-moi que vous connaissez une oméga cute.

\- Quel triste groupe de célibataires on fait, s’amusa Connor en sirotant son gin.

\- Tu crois que je te le dirais si j’en connaissais un ? rétorqua Tyler. Tu n’es pas la seule qui cherche à faire des rencontres.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais les alphas ? s’étonna Zoé.

\- Voyons, tu sais bien que je suis pan !

Soudainement incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Phil sortit discrètement son téléphone de sa poche. Son cœur sauta au plafond (bas et enfumé) du bar en apercevant à la place de l’expéditeur, une adresse courriel avec le nom « Dan, » et « urgence » dans le texto, et il approcha le téléphone de son visage si vite qu’il le reçu presque dans le nez.

 **danisnotonfire** : c’est dan t’inquiète c’est pas une urgence

 **danisnotonfire** : je pouvais pas garder ça pour moi désolé

 **danisnotonfire** : http://...

Tandis que l’adrénaline retombait, Phil cliqua sur le lien, curieux.

\- Tiens tiens…

Tyler se pencha vers le téléphone de Phil, étalant presque l’entièreté de son corps au passage en travers des genoux de Connor.

\- Qui peut bien être plus important de notre compagnie en ce moment, hein Philly ?

\- Ma mère.

Un silence interloqué passa entre les convives.

\- J’ai… rien à répondre à ça, admis enfin Tyler, choqué. Tu viens de revirer de bord les blagues de « ta mère ».

\- Nah, rit Phil, c’est un ami de, euh, mon frère. Il ne me texte pas d’habitude, j’ai cru que c’était une urgence, mais c’est juste une vidéo drôle, je pense.

\- Montre, exigea Zoé, impérieuse.

Phil posa son cellulaire au centre de la table et démarra la vidéo. Un homme se cachait de son chien derrière une grande couverture marquée d’une tête de tigre.

\- Oh, fit Tyler, c’est une de ces vidéos où le chien pense que son maître a disparu. Désolé Phil, pas assez intéressant pour…

\- Oh, fit Connor.

\- Il… dit Zoé.

Le chien ne montrait pas particulièrement d’intérêt à la « disparition » de son maître. La couverture, en revanche...

Profitant de ce que ses amis riaient, Phil ré-ouvrit la conversation et envoya un emoji à Dan. En glissant à nouveau le téléphone dans sa poche, il se félicita du timing. Il ne s’imaginait que trop bien, lui, seul dans son appartement à contempler avec une indécision aussi indécrottable qu’inutile une poignées de réponses toutes parfaitement acceptables. (Les alphas n’avaient pas volé leur réputation d’être confiants, mais ce qu’on ne disaient pas, c’est que ça ne fonctionne qu’en personne.) Ici au moins, il devait se hâter de répondre, ce qui ne lui laissait pas le temps de tracer un graphique sur toutes les manières dont Dan pourrait interpréter son message.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux, et son sourire vacilla en constatant que Connor le fixait. Et pendant une seconde, il aurait juré que le perpétuel regard sérieux de son ami prenait des aires _un peu trop_ sérieux.

Mais déjà, Zoé reprenait sa rengaine de célibataire. Phil s’étira pour enfoncer ses doigts dans les côtes de Tyler.

\- Parlant de rencontres, intervint-il en ignorant le regard trahit du beta, Tyler me disait quelque chose, tout-à-l’heure, à propos d’un de leur chanteurs.

\- Je n’ai rien dit du tout ! le démentit le beta malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Et l’attention de Phil se perdit dans la conversation qui s’ensuivit.

Bien qu’une partie demeure malgré tout au fond de sa poche.


	8. Premier intermède

Dan souriait presque aussi largement que l’émoji.

Sourire illuminé par l’écran du iPad, qui demeurait la seule source de lumière, mis à part la chandelle parfumée qui répandait ses volutes dans la pièce depuis la table de nuit. De temps à autre, une bouffée d’air s’engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte et venait les disperser, faisant frissonner Dan au passage.

Il n’était peut-être pas très sorteux, mais après une semaine à rester encabané, même lui manquait d’air frais. Mais pas aussi frais que ça.

Son soupir ne fit pas vaciller la flamme de la chandelle.

Le docteur Stump lui avait conseillé d’essayer de sortir de son lit le plus possible, d’abord pour le distraire de ses angoisses, (quoique Phil y réussissait bien mieux, pas de doute là-dessus) mais aussi pour combattre ses instincts.

L’oméga en lui (avec qui Dan aimerait bien enterrer la hache de guerre, un jour) considérait son lit comme un endroit sûr, pas tout à fait un nid, mais presque, et dans l’état où Dan se trouvait, la tentation d’y rester était grande.

La première fois qu’il s’était réveillé dans cette pièce, il était loin de se douter que ça deviendrait ainsi un endroit sûr.

***

Dan se réveilla avec les larmes aux yeux.

Il n’avait pas le souvenir d’avoir souffert de cauchemars, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Le cauchemar l’attendait au réveil.

Il ne s’éveilla pas désorienté, ou perdu. Il sut immédiatement où il se trouvait, et surtout, comment il était arrivé là. En revanche, il mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi l’alpha avec un chandail de _Muse_ n’était plus là.

Il dégagea son visage de l’oreiller et le regretta instantanément, la clarté matinale assaillant ses yeux encore fatigués. Quand son sens de la vue fut revenu à la normale, ce fut pour entrapercevoir l’alpha de la veille disparaissant par la porte, et le sourire gentil d’un beta âgé, vêtu d’un sarreau.

\- Bonjour, Dan.

Dan connaissait beaucoup de mots, et ne se faisait habituellement pas prier pour en prononcer beaucoup, à commencer par les plus longs. Mais ce matin, même les plus simples semblaient hors de sa portée. Le docteur, car ce devait être un docteur, patienta tranquillement.

\- Euhm… Bon matin.

\- Je suis le docteur Green. Je suis là pour te faire un examen rapide, si ça te va.

Le jeune homme hocha timidement la tête et s’assit.

L’examen fut conduit avec efficacité mais non sans douceur. Dan en profita pour inspecter la pièce, qui ressemblait plus à la chambre d’un auberge qu’à celle d’un hopital. Le docteur parla de choses et d’autres, prenant soin de laisser à l’oméga la chance d’intervenir, mais sans lui mettre de la pression. Dan demeura silencieux. Le beta avait beau être chaleureux, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l’idée que l’autre le prenait en pitié. Dans l’état où il se trouvait, l’idée suffit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux à nouveau. Instinctivement, il s’empara de l’oreiller à côté de lui et le serra contre sa poitrine

Il ne le lâcha pas avant que l’examen ne touche à sa fin, au moment où l’alpha reparut. De prime abord, Dan ne sut dire s’il évitait son regard par respect, par peur ou simplement par gêne. Après tout, l’alpha l’avait vu à son plus bas.

Quand il lui demanda s’il avait besoin de quelque chose, il secoua la tête sans y penser. En revanche, apprendre que PJ était en route le fit sourire pour ce qui devait être la première fois depuis la veille. Mais l’alpha eu tôt quitté la pièce qu’il se surprit à regretter sa présence. John dû capter son désarroi, parce qu’il offrit :

\- Viens-tu de penser à quelque chose ? Je peux encore aller lui demander.

Dan s’imaginait difficilement répondre à « tu as besoin de quelque chose » par « oui, toi ». Aussi marmonna-t-il quelque chose à propos d’avoir soif, répondit encore à quelques question du docteur, et le salua distraitement quand il sortit.

L’oméga attendit, chiffonnant le couvre-lit sur ses genoux pour distraire ses mains de l’oreiller à côté de lui qui demeurait tentant. C’était la première fois qu’il se trouvait seul depuis _ça_ , et il découvrait rapidement que ça ne lui réussissait pas.

C’est bien la _seule_ raison pour laquelle il fut content de revoir paraitre l’alpha qui avait passé la nuit avec lui. Bon, Dan ne pouvait nier qu’il avait un beau sourire. Il reçut son verre d’eau en silence, puis, réalisant que l’autre n’avait plus aucune raison de s’attarder, chercha frénétiquement quelque chose à dire.

\- Alors…

Un souvenir de la veille – un des rares qui ne lui donnait pas envie de hurler – lui revint.

\- …Tu aimes _Muse_ ?

Contre toute attente, Dan parvenait à maintenir une conversation décente.

Il se surprit même à y prendre goût. L’alpha – Phil – et lui avaient beaucoup en commun. Il n’en fut pas moins soulagé lorsque PJ se pointa enfin, même s’il dû leur donner un coup de main pour garder la tête froide, au littéral comme au figuré.

Le pichet d’eau vide dans les mains, il se surprit à paniquer l’espace d’une seconde, avant que les deux autres n’éclatent de rire. Il se joint même à eux, mais il n’en reste que jamais il n’avait eu peur de PJ comme ça avant...

Avec cette pensée, il sembla soudain que c’était lui qui venait de recevoir un seau d’eau glacé sur la tête. Il se ratatina dans les couvertures.

Il fallut que PJ pose une main sur son épaule pour que Dan réalise qu’il s’était assis au bord de son lit. Immédiatement, il se pencha pour enfouir son visage dans l’épaule de l’alpha, qui en retour le prit dans ses bras.

Combien de temps ils demeurèrent dans cette position, PJ frottant de petits cercles dans son dos tandis que Dan tentait de calmer sa respiration, il n’aurait su le dire. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, l’oméga se sentait la tête un peu plus claire, mais pas assez, il le savait, pour la conversation qui s’avançait.

\- Comment tu tiens le coup ?

La tentation était grande d’étirer la sauce pour retarder l’interrogatoire qu’il savait proche, mais Dan gardait l’impression que la moitié des mots qu’il connaissaient avaient pris des vacances, aussi se contenta-t-il d’un :

\- Je sais pas, je… Pas mal ? Je pense trop.

\- Tu penses toujours trop, soupira l’autre avec compassion. Écoute, Dan, je suis passé au poste de police et ils n’ont pas… Ne les ont pas encore arrêté.

Dan avait beau s’y attendre, ça ne lui fit pas moins l’effet d’un pierre tombant dans son estomac. Il avala sa salive.

\- Dan, écoute.

PJ le déplaça jusqu’à être capable de le regarder en face. Son regard sérieux et déterminé fit gémir l’oméga.

\- Il faut que tu me parle, ok ? Ou que tu l’écrive, si tu ne te sens pas assez bien pour parler. Tu en sais plus que tu n’as dit à la police. Mais c’est allé trop loin, et tu as besoin d’aide. Ne m’oblige pas à te forcer.

Dan était un menteur émérite. Il avait passé deux mois à dévier la conversation, à grands coups de « qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, préoccupé ? Non, je vais très bien » et « juste fatigué », puis un mois à refuser de même mentionner des lettres de menace.

Mais voilà, la fatigue alourdissait ses membres et ses pensées, et il se sentait petit, vulnérable et effrayé dans les bras de son ami. Et il ne voulait plus jamais entendre de voix d’alpha de sa vie.

\- Je voulais seulement te protéger, murmura-t-il.

L’alpha le serra contre lui. Dan savait qu’il n’était normalement pas un fan des contacts humains, et ne l’en apprécia que davantage.

\- Je vais tout te raconter, poursuivit-il. Mais il faut me promettre que tu ne diras rien à la police sans m’en parler d’abord.

\- Mais Dan, pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas comprendre. Ça a commencé il y a deux mois. Je cherchais des statistiques sur les crimes contre la communauté LGBT+ dans Islington.

Se vider le cœur avait fait du bien, sans oublier qu’il n’était plus seul avec son terrible secret. Bon, PJ ne savait pas davantage que lui par quel bout prendre le problème, mais ils pourraient au moins travailler ensemble. Dan s’inquiéta un peu quand son ami fut forcé de partir, craignant que la solitude le fasse à nouveau sombrer dans ses pensées, mais par chance, les gens se succédèrent dans sa chambre. Il y eut d’abord un agent de police, à qui il donna des réponses plus vagues que celles d’un politicien, puis d’un psychologue. Phil ne repassa pas.

Tous se montraient très compréhensifs et très délicats, et leur présence éloignait les démons, mais ils faisaient aussi monter la paranoïa chez le pauvre jeune homme. Ceux qui lui avaient fait ça – il refusait toujours de le nommer – étaient organisé, qui sait s’ils n’avaient pas des contacts ? Aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse paraitre, qu’un criminel infiltre un centre de soins pendant _plusieurs années_ juste au cas où, Dan de voulait pas prendre le moindre risque.

Puis la nuit était venue.

Seul dans le noir, observant pour la première fois la façon dont les ombres transformaient la chambre étrangère, sans même un écran pour se distraire, il se retrouva rapidement à sangloter, roulé en boule sous la couverture qui ne pouvait le protéger de ces démons-là.

Après des heures de tourmente, il attrapa finalement l’oreiller à côté de lui et y enfouit son visage. Respirant profondément l’odeur de terre sous la pluie, d’épices et de pin que l’alpha y avait laissé, il se força à se retrouver le sentiment de sécurité qu’il avait éprouvé dans ses bras.

Un cauchemar le réveilla le lendemain, mais à travers ses larmes, il jugea être seulement parvenu à s’endormir comme un accomplissement.

***

La semaine qui suivit fut faite de jours d’espoirs et de nuit orageuses. Parler avec Phil, plusieurs fois par jour, l’aidait énormément. Et, bien qu’il sache que l’alpha ne traitait que les symptômes, et que seul le temps et la thérapie (et une intervention policière, mais ça, seul lui et PJ le savaient) pouvaient vraiment l’aider, il se surprit à attendre les visites journalières avec impatience.

Et à craindre les nuits.

Quelqu’un s’était présenté à sa chambre, le matin de sa deuxième journée, pour changer et laver les draps. Il l’avait laissé faire sans y penser. Seulement pour réaliser, le soir tombant, qu’il n’avait plus rien pour s’accrocher.

Pas d’objet, de photo, d’écran pour le distraire, l’ancrer, et certainement pas d’odeur. Trop gêné pour expliquer que l’odeur d’un alpha qu’il connaissait à peine parvienne à le calmer, il n’en parla ni à Phil, ni à John.

Le vendredi venu, à bout de force physique et mentale, trop faible pour passer au travers d’une seule autre nuit, il subtilisa le coton-ouaté de Phil. Il se coucha à la fois plein d’espoir et terrifié que l’effet soit passé. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait si ça ne l’aidait pas.

Malgré ses angoisses, quand il sortit le vêtement de sous son oreiller, l’effet fut instantané. Épuisé comme il l’était, il sombra rapidement.

***

La journée suivante fut riche en émotions. Cacher comment la gentillesse apparemment sans fin de Phil l’épatait n’avait jamais été aussi difficile que lorsqu’il arriva avec un sourire excité et son « vieux » iPad. Oméga moderne qu’il était, Dan prit quand même la décision de retourner l’appareil quand il n’en aurait plus l’usage, ou (préférablement) d’offrir un cadeau en retour.

(Une fois l’excitation initial passée, une fois bien installé, Dan ne put s’empêcher de se demander si Phil démontrait la même gentillesse à tous ses patients. L’idée qu’il puisse être spécial forma comme un boule chaude au creux de son ventre, et autant Dan savait-il que s’attacher à un de ses soignants n’était pas la meilleur idée, autant les pensées heureuses se faisaient trop rares pour qu’il se décide à chasser celle-ci.)

Malgré quoi, il était encore fragile, comme le prouva ce qui suivit.

La seconde où Phil le regarda par-dessus son coton-ouaté, une interrogation au coin des lèvres, le côté rationnel de Dan prit des vacances. L’absence totale d’accusation dans les yeux de l’alpha s’était d’aucune importance. Dan avait mal agis, s’était attiré les foudres de son alpha, et maintenant il en payait le prix.

 _Anytime now_ …

Puis, un détail parvint à percer le brouillard de panique qui étouffait Dan.

_Phil avait vraiment l’air ridicule avec le hoodie sur sa tête comme ça._

Quand il quitta la pièce, l’oméga s’effondra en une masse tremblant dans le lit. Chris vint le ramasser, délicat et rassurant. Dan se serra contre lui, essayant avec un succès mitigé de se rentrer en tête qu’il n’était pas dans le trouble.

Mais même dans cet état, il ressentit un pincement au cœur quand Phil s’en fut.

Prit par ses instincts d’oméga comme il l’était, Dan ne fut pas capable d’interpréter la suggestion de Phil, de monter la liste de vidéos dont ils avaient parlé, autrement que comme un ordre. Toujours lové contre Chris, il s’y absorba. Et il s’avéra que Phil lui avait demandé ça en connaissance de cause.

\- Je me sens mieux, murmura-t-il à l’autre oméga après quelques minutes.

\- Oui ? ronronna celui-ci.

\- Ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs, expliqua Dan. Et c’est probablement un peu stupide, mais j’ai l’impression de… me racheter, d’une certaine manière.

L’autre se trémoussa pour pouvoir regarder Dan dans les yeux.

\- Ce n’est pas stupide. Enfin, oui, que notre biologie fonctionne comme ça est un peu stupide. Mais ce n’est pas étonnant, je vois ça souvent. Les omégas qui ont été malmenés par des alphas sont souvent beaucoup plus sensibles quelques temps après.

\- En tout cas, murmura Dan, je suis content de passer à travers ça avec Phil.

\- C’est l’endroit le plus sécuritaire pour ça, confirma Chris, et Dan s’employa à ignorer son sourire entendu.

***

Un énième coup de vent, le plus glacé à date, et Dan décida qu’il avait officiellement eut assez d’« air frais ». Il referma la fenêtre, puis les rideaux, incapable de s’empêcher de risquer un coup d’œil dans la rue en contrebas.

Les jours qui se succédaient sans qu’ _ils_ ne se manifestent rendaient Dan à la fois plus calme et plus tendu. Le suspens faisait mal, mais il devait se rappeler que le centre était bien protégé, sans oublier la station de police au coin de la rue. Encore mieux, c’en était une différente que la plus proche de son appartement où il était allé avant tout cela, ce qui lui donnait espoir.

Et PJ avait cessé d’insister qu’il s’installe chez lui depuis qu’il lui avait tout raconté.

Dan souffla la bougie et se glissa entre les draps avec un soupir de contentement, soulagé à la fois de fuir l’air froid de sa chambre et de se retrouver enveloppé de l’odeur de Phil.

Il posa le iPad sur sa table de nuit, s’assurant qu’il était réglé en mode vibration.

Et pour la première fois de la semaine, s’il redoutait de s’endormir, ce n’était pas par peur des cauchemars. Simplement, il ne voulait pas manquer un texto de Phil.


	9. Réponses

Phil s’employait à ignorer la bonne humeur dans ses pas.

Au cours de la fin de semaine, il était parvenu de peine et de misère à ne pas _trop_ texter Dan (dix texto dans une journée, ça n’était pas trop, n’est-ce pas ? Quand on communiquait avec un patient pour des raisons thérapeutiques ?), et il ne souhaitait pas ruiner ses efforts en admettant son impatience à retourner au travail, ou plutôt, ce qui la motivait. Même la grisaille sombre des jours qui raccourcissaient ne parvenaient à l’entamer.

Dans la lune comme il était, il courait après, ou plutôt, il marchait énergiquement après le trouble. Heureusement pas le genre qui impliquait le pare-chocs d’une voiture, une visite à l’hôpital et des parents en larme. Non, celle-ci se limitait à un alpha en imperméable et lunettes fumées et une cigarette.

\- Ow ! s’exclama Phil en reculant aussi sèchement que s’il s’était brûlé, puisque c’était le cas.

Dédaignant la marque noircie d’un tison dans la chemise de Phil, l’inconnu jeta au sol sa cigarette ruinée et cracha :

\- Regarde où tu vas, mauviette.

Phil montra instinctivement les dents, puis se força à ignorer le pincement que lui causa l’insulte – familière – et continua son chemin. Il ne gagnerait rien à poursuivre l’altercation, et des choses bien plus importantes l’attendaient… (il se situa d’un rapide coup d’œil) à quelques immeubles de là.

Il respira mieux une fois à l’intérieur. Saluant une Louise encore endormie mais souriante, il entama ses tâches.

Les autres employés avaient rapidement compris qu’il valait mieux ne pas l’envoyer à la chambre de Dan si ce n’était pas de toute manière l’heure d’une de leurs séances, parce qu’il risquait fort de ne pas en ressortir, du moins pas par lui-même. Mais ce matin-là, ce fut Dan qui vint à lui.

Phil s’étonna d’abord de le voir apparaitre au bout du couloir. Mis à part dans les cauchemars qui l’habitaient parfois, montrant la silhouette de Dan dans la sinistre maison où ils l’avaient récupéré, il s’était accoutumé à ne voir l’oméga que dans sa chambre. Au point où le changement de décor le laissa interloqué une seconde. Le sourire lui revint vite, par contre, parce que c’était Dan, même s’il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Bon matin ! l’accueillit-il en refermant la porte d’un placard.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Phil cilla, interloqué. Puis il sourit.

\- Tu sais, j’ai connu un oméga qui détestait tellement se faire poser cette question qu’il avait pris l’habitude, quand elle était posée, d’ignorer son interlocuteur jusqu’à ce qu’il s’excuse.

L’autre roula les yeux. Entretemps, il était parvenu à la hauteur de l’alpha, dont il inspecta la chemise.

\- C’est différent et tu le sais. Pas de brûlure.

\- Oh, réalisa Phil. Tu as vu ?

\- Mm-hmm.

Avec quelques centimètre de moins, et concentré qu’il l’était sur la « blessure » de l’alpha, Dan manqua son sourire affectueux. Phil devinait qu’il n’apprécierait pas d’être traité de façon paternaliste, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver son attention adorable.

\- Cet alpha est vraiment une brute, marmonna-t-il.

La joie de voir Dan passée, un début de malaise commençait à envahir Phil en repensant à l’interaction. Comme alerté par un sixième sens d’oméga, Dan releva la tête.

 _Allez, de toute manière, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien d’entendre que tout le monde a des insécurités_.

\- Il m’a traité de mauviette… Ce n’est pas la première fois que j’entends ça. Et j’ai beau savoir que tout le mal que les alphas trop agressifs font, j’ai un siège au premier rang en ce sens, ça fait toujours un peu mal.

Et soudain, Dan encerclait lui encerclait la taille de ses bras dégingandés, et s’ouvrir en valait tellement la peine. Son odeur acheva de détendre Phil.

\- Les écoute pas, dit-il dans l’épaule de l’alpha. Notre valeur vient de comment on traite les autres. Les stéréotypes d’alphas ne valent pas mieux que ceux des omégas.

\- Tu devrais donner des conférences.

Dan rit doucement en s’écartant, trop tôt au goût de Phil, mais respecter ses limites serait toujours plus important que ses désirs égoïstes.

\- Je ne suis pas très bon avec les foules. Ça, c’est l’affaire de PJ, Hazel et des autres. Moi, je suis dans la recherche.

\- Mais tu expliques tellement bien… Tiens, tu pourrais faire des capsules vidéos.

Phil adorait déjà son idée, mais il doutait que Dan l’aie même entendue. Ils se tenaient à l’angle d’un couloir, et son regard s’était détourné vers le corridor que Phil ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Dan !

Phil reconnut la voix du Dr Stump, même s’il ne lui voyait pas encore le feutre.

\- Je suis content de te voir te promener comme ça, je sais que c’est difficile pour toi, mais je suis fier que tu fasses des efforts, et… Ah.

Il tourna le coin et s’interrompit quand Phil tomba dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier avait beau savoir qu’il ne faisait rien de mal, il se sentis soudain gêné.

\- Et bonjour Phil ! reprit le docteur.

\- Bon matin !

\- Salut, répliqua enfin Dan, un peu timidement.

Patrick avait un sourire connaisseur, mais il commenta pas davantage, s’excusant et poursuivit son chemin. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard malaisé quand il fut sorti de leur champ de vision, qui se transformèrent rapidement en sourires.

\- Je te revoit tout-à-l’heure ? proposa Dan.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur.

***

En fin de compte, il n’eut pas long à attendre avant de revoir l’oméga.

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, PJ surgit dans la cuisine de l’institut et l’attrapa par le bras. Phil résista l’espace d’une seconde, son alpha se hérissant devant le comportement provoquant du jeune homme, mais comme ses traits dénotaient davantage la détermination que la colère, il se laissa entrainer hors de la pièce, jetant au passage un « je reviens ? » à Louise.

PJ demeura muet tout au long du trajet. Phil aurait pu lui dire qu’il connaissait fort bien leur destination, et qu’il pouvait le lâcher, mais il semblait déjà considérablement sur les nerfs.

Un grand sourire éclairait le visage de Dan quand son ami entra. Il sourit encore un peu plus en voyant Phil à sa suite, avant d’enfin remarquer le non-verbal de PJ.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe, répondit PJ, d’une voix qu’il ne parvenait pas tout-à-fait à garder sereine.

En voyant Dan tressaillir sous ses mots, il prit une grande respiration, et recommença d’une voix plus mesurée.

\- Tu-sais-qui est encore là, et ça ne peut plus durer.

\- PJ ! paniqua Dan, son regard rebondissant d’un alpha à l’autre.

\- Attendez, quoi ? interrogea Phil.

\- Je sais ce qui t’inquiète, Dan…

\- Non, tu ne sais pas !

\- … Mais ça devient trop dangereux, et je ne peux pas toujours être là, pas comme _Phil._ On ne peut pas faire ça à nous deux seulement, on est dépassé, on a besoin d’aide.

Phil attendit le verdict, le cœur battant. Depuis son interaction mystérieuse avec Connor, il attendait de voir Dan en personne pour le questionner, mais il semblait que les circonstances l’avaient prises de vitesse.

Dan semblait déjà vaincu, dégonflé contre ses oreillers. Il protesta néanmoins, même si son ton geignard manquait de détermination.

\- C’est trop dangereux, Phil ne mérite pas ça…

PJ pivota vers l’intéressé, les sourcils levés.

\- Je veux t’aider, Dan, dit-il rapidement. Danger ou pas. J’avais l’intention de t’en parler de toute façon.

\- On ne sait même pas si on peut lui faire confiance ! protesta encore Dan.

 _Me faire confiance ?_ Phil revit à la hausse ses attentes sur l’ampleur du problème.

\- Oh, arrête, para PJ. Tu l’adores.

La teinte de rouge que prirent les joues de Phil compétitiona en intensité avec celle de Dan. Phil parvint à détourna le sujet en allant s’asseoir à côté de Dan sur le lit.

\- Racontez-moi, exigea-t-il.

Dan se mordit la lèvre. PJ entama.

\- Je t’ai dit que Dan s’occupait de la recherche, dans notre groupe. Il cherchait des statistiques sur les crimes contre la communauté LGBT+ par compté de Londres, et est tombé sur… autre chose.

Dan intervint, la voix un peu rauque et les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

\- Des gens ont reporté des activités suspectes autour d’un bâtiment en particulier. La police répétait encore et encore qu’ils avaient « mené une investigation en profondeur » et qu’il n’y avait rien. Et comme un groupe homophobe très connu était mentionné plusieurs fois, j’ai décidé d’aller voir par moi-même. Je suis monté dans un immeuble proche, et j’ai installé une caméra.

L’oméga leva des yeux tourmentés.

\- Je voulais seulement savoir si des membres des « conformistes » y trainaient. À la place…

\- C’est correct, Dan, le rassura Phil. Prend ton temps.

\- Des gens, reprit PJ, toujours adossé au mur. Assez jeunes, majoritairement des omégas. Se faisant escorter à l’intérieur ou à l’extérieur. Il a continué de regarder les enregistrements, et a remarqués que les gens arrivaient, puis environ une semaine plus tard, on les voyaient ressortir.

\- Toujours accompagnés des quelques même hommes, dit Dan. Éventuellement, j’y suis retourné, et j’ai réussis à suivre une des voitures.

\- L’aéroport, devina Phil.

Dan acquiesça, à peine surpris qu’il ait compris.

\- Une plaque tournante du trafic d’êtres humains.

\- Il faut prévenir la police !

Dan se recroquevilla un peu plus serré dans son cocon de couvertures.

\- J’ai déjà essayé, tu te souviens ?

\- Ils doivent avoir un agent double, raisonna PJ. Toutes les plaintes qui ont été faites à propos de ce quartier en particulier ont été écartées.

\- Mais tu avais des preuves vidéos, n’est-ce pas Dan ?

\- Oui, enfin, murmura-t-il. L’agent de police à qui j’ai déballé mon affaire a eu l’air assez réceptif. Et puis, le lendemain, j’ai reçu mon premier courriel de menace.

Incapable de s’en empêcher, Phil se leva pour s’approcher du jeune homme, et posa une main sur son épaule. Après s’être assuré qu’il ne s’en formalisait pas (au contraire, il tomba presque du lit à vouloir se rapprocher de l’alpha), il jeta un coup d’œil à PJ. Loin de la suspicion protectrice qu’il avait démontré le premier jour, il adressa un hochement de tête à Phil.

 _Il approuve !_ se réjouit une minuscule et stupide part de Phil.

 _Dan n’a besoin de la permission de personne_ , se remit-il à l’ordre. _Surtout pas pour simplement se faire_ _des_ _amis_. _Maintenant, focus._

\- Et tu en as parlé à la police tout de suite ? Désolé, j’essaie juste de comprendre ce qui…

\- Ça va, le coupa Dan, et Phil était étrangement fier de lui. Oui, j’y suis retourné. Ils ne m’ont pas pris au sérieux avant la quatrième lettre. Au début, ça a été un soulagement. Je m’obstinais à aller voir les autorités, même si les lettres exigeaient le contraire, et elles étaient de plus en plus sérieuses, et la police ne me croyait toujours pas…

Il s’écarta, et Phil fut bêtement déçu, l’espace d’un instant. Puis Dan le tira par le bras, le faisant asseoir à son côté, et put proprement se coller contre lui.

\- J’étais tellement soulagé quand ils ont accepté de me mettre sous protection… Si seulement j’avais su.

\- Ils sont allés jusqu’à vandaliser son appartement, la nuit du… Où c’est arrivé, pour détruire toutes les vidéos, reprit PJ. Évidemment, Dan avait des copies sur un serveur en ligne, mais à qui les montrer ? Ces gens sont doués. Et puis, il y a le gars dehors.

\- Qui ? demanda Phil. (Puis, quand Dan planta un doigt au milieu de sa poitrine) Celui dans lequel j’ai foncé ce matin ?!

\- Moins fort ! siffla Dan. Mais, oui. C’est le cinquième matin qu’il se tient dans le coin. Et quand il n’est pas là, il y en a un autre.

\- Misère, gémit Phil. S’ils ont infiltré la police, qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ?

Un silence déprimant s’étira comme de la mélasse au milieu de la pièce.

\- Il faudrait sauter un échelon, raisonna enfin Dan. Contourner notre agent double et aller directement parler à quelqu’un de plus important.

\- Mais il faudrait avoir assez de preuves pour ça, rappela PJ. S’ils refusent de nous écouter, on risque de ne pas avoir de deuxième chance. On devra se débrouiller tout seul.

Phil se massait les tempes. Il détestait l’idée qu’il venait d’avoir avec la passion brûlante d’un millier de soleil, et eut-ce été quelqu’un d’autre à l’avoir proposé, il y aurait immédiatement mis son veto.

Mais en l’occurrence, il n’en avait pas d’autre.

\- Phil ?

Il croisa à contrecœur le regard interrogateur des deux autres.

\- Dan. Pour revenir à ce dont on parlait quand Patrick nous a interrompu…


	10. Tendu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plan est en marche...

\- … C’est tout pour cette fois, et si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez aimer cette vidéo et vous abonner à ma chaine. Bye internet !

Dan laissa retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et adressa un sourire hésitant à Phil.

\- C’est la bonne, confirma l’alpha, avant de se pencher pour éteindre la caméra.

\- J’ai fait ma part, soupira Dan en se laissant tomber sur le lit, arquant le dos pour en défaire les tensions. À votre tour, monsieur bac en édition de matériel audio-visuel.

\- Je déteste cette idée, marmonna Phil en extirpant la carte-mémoire de la caméra.

Il s’attendait plus ou moins à se faire rappeler que l’idée venait de lui. C’est pourquoi il fut surprit quand Dan murmura plutôt :

\- Moi aussi… (puis, avant que Phil ne puisse intervenir) Ce n’est pas que je veux laisser tomber, je pense sincèrement que c’est notre meilleure chance, mais… C’est juste, j’aimerais que ça soit déjà fini, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais.

Ils s’installèrent côte à côte dans le lit, Phil avec son ordinateur sur les genoux, Dan avec son livre, ignorant superbement la chaise parfaitement confortable à côté de la fenêtre. Ça apparaissait maintenant comme une seconde nature d’être installé épaule contre épaule, partageant chaleur et odeur. Phil pianota pendant que le logiciel chargeait. Il prit la parole sans vraiment se laisser le temps d’y penser.

\- Ça sera fini dans quelques jours… en attendant, il va falloir que tu gardes ce courage incroyable dont tu as le secret. Juste un peu plus longtemps.

Dan s’immobilisa à côté de lui.

\- J’ai peur, admit-il, et Phil sentit un coin de son cœur se déchirer.

\- Mais tu le fais quand même.

Un ange passa. Puis Phil sentit le poids d’une tête sur son épaule, et la douceur de boucles contre sa joue. Dan glissa une main dans la sienne, et serra, une fois. Une promesse.

***

Ce n’est pas le bruit qui réveilla Phil. C’est Dan.

Une main secouant son épaule et une autre sur sa bouche, il aurait paniqué si l’odeur de l’oméga n’avait pas précédé la sensation de ses mains. Phil se redressa doucement, en partie pour rester silencieux, un peu plus parce qu’il était encore à moitié embourbé dans le sommeil. Problème qui fut réglé rapidement, quand son téléphone produisit un second bruit. Avec l’impression qu’une douche froide venait de s’abattre sur sa nuque, Phil se retourna vers Dan, assez vite pour se donner mal au cou.

Un mélange de peur et de détermination tournoyait dans les yeux noisette de l’oméga. Sans un mot, il leva le cellulaire de Phil, montrant la notification. Phil se jeta hors du lit.

 _L’anticipation est-elle vraiment pire que l’événement lui-même ?_ ne put-il s’empêcher de penser en se lançant vers la porte.

Ils (Dan et lui) avaient passé les quelques derniers jours dans un état de tension presque douloureux. Par chance, Bryony (qu’ils avaient été forcés d’avertir de leur plan, pour des raisons de sécurité et de logistique) avait accordé à Phil une réduction de sa charge de travail suffisante pour qu’il puisse passer davantage de temps avec Dan. Quand est-ce que ses journées avaient commencées à être classées selon le temps qu’il avait pu passer en compagnie du jeune oméga, il n’aurait su le dire, mais il ne se plaignait pas.

Il était reconnaissant qu’au moins, tout ce chaos ne les ait pas empêché de glisser l’un vers l’autre. En douceur, inexplicablement, et malgré le peu de temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble. Quelque part durant les heures « thérapeutiques » qu’ils avaient passées en tête-à-tête, à se découvrir les mêmes intérêts, le même sens de l’humour. Seuls dans la petite chambre, à se rassurer l’un l’autre. Implicite, les mots inutiles. Ça convenait à Phil. Ils auraient le temps pour les déclarations et les plans. S’ils survivaient à cette nuit.

L’anticipation, décida Phil en se postant à côté de la porte de Dan, était bien moins intense que l’événement lui-même, mais durait plus longtemps. Il faudrait un calcul précis pour estimer le pire des deux maux, qui tiendrait compte de la variable la plus importante : comment allaient se passer les prochaines minutes ?

Toujours assis sur le lit, Dan acheva d’envoyer un texto, puis cacha le téléphone portable sous un oreiller. Il replaça en vitesse les couvertures et attrapa un roman avant de s’asseoir un bord du lit. Phil ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait que sous la couverture, il serrait la poignée d’un taser. Phil fit de même avec celui qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

Quelques secondes du silence le plus épais que Phil avait vécu passèrent.

Il les senti avant de les entendre.

Ironiquement, sa première pensée fut qu’ils manquaient de professionnalisme. Lui-même ne connaissait virtuellement rien aux missions secrètes, et il avait pris la peine d’acheter et d’utiliser un savon neutralisant. Sans quoi se cacher n’aurait servi à rien, vu la façon dont son odeur enveloppait la pièce auparavant. Dan s’était (adorablement) obstiné pendant presque une journée quand ils avaient conclu que pour que le plan fonctionne, il leur faudrait retirer l’odeur de Phil de la chambre. En réalité, il n’avait aucun argument rationnel, mais ça ne l’avait pas empêcher de batailler bec et ongle. Le fait que Phil ait accepté de dormir avec lui avait achevé de le convaincre.

En revanche, l’odeur qui leur parvenait à présent ne lui avait pas manquée. Phil eut une grimace de sympathie en le voyant se recroqueviller un peu sur le lit, sa main droite agrippant le livre si fort que la couverture plia un peu.

La porte s’ouvrit doucement, presque paisiblement.

Phil n’avait aucune chance de reconnaitre l’homme qui entra, d’abord parce qu’il ne voyait pas son visage, de sa position derrière la porte, puis parce que les violeurs avaient tous déjà disparu du lieu du crime quand leur petite équipe de soignants était arrivée. L’odeur, par contre, était immanquable.

Au souvenir de cette odeur, agressive et rance sur la peau de Dan quand il l’avait transporté ici, blessé et effrayé et à peine conscient, quelque chose s’embrasa en lui. Il retint de justesse un grondement.

\- **La ferme, pas bouger** , ordonna l’homme à Dan de sa voix d’alpha.

La lumière éparse du couloir découpait son ombre sur le sol de la chambre, jusqu’à l’endroit où Dan, tétanisé, demeurait immobile sur le lit. _Je suis tellement désolé que tu doives subir ça._ Phil vit l’ombre se retourner, murmurant à ses acolytes :

\- C’est bien la bonne chambre. Montez la garde au bout du couloir, ça ne sera pas long.

Il entra et referma la porte.

Phil se figea, respirant à peine. Le taser levé, prête à attaquer, il ne lâchait pas des yeux l’homme…

Qui ne l’avait pas vu. Debout devant Dan, il lui faisait dos.

\- Dan, Dan, Dan, dit-il, sortant un objet de sa poche. On pensait qu’on pouvait continuer de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis la chambre d’hôpital ? Moi qui pensais qu’on avait réussi à te remettre à ta place. Ta petite vidéo prouve le contraire, hein ? Mais j’imagine que « ferme ta trappe » est une directive trop compliqué pour ta petite cervelle de…

Un grondement retentit dans la pièce.

Il venait de Phil.

Enragé et soudain incapable de rester immobile une seconde de plus, il bondit sur l’homme.

Entre la vitesse des deux adversaires et l’obscurité ambiante, le combat fut confus L’agresseur déplia une lame, qu’il tourna vers Phil. Guidé par le reflet de la lumière sur la surface métallique, Phil parvint à la bloquer de son taser, mais le perdit au passage. La force décuplée par son instinct, il parvint à attraper son assaillant par les épaules et à le faire rouler au sol.

Ce qui fut aussi le moment où sa chance l’abandonna.

Il avait eu l’avantage de la surprise, et se battait avec détermination protectrice d’un alpha. Mais il s’avéra rapidement que ni l’un ni l’autre ne suffisaient à pallier son absence de compétence.

Le combat fut bref, mais intense. En un éclair, il était plaqué au sol sous son adversaire. Il se débattit aussi violemment que possible, et dégagea une de ses mains, mais trop tard.

Il ferma les yeux quand le couteau rencontra la chair de son bras. À travers la douleur qui remontait jusqu’à son épaule, un craquement sourd lui parvint.

Puis, le poids d’un corps par-dessus le sien. Il le repoussa, paniqué.

\- Phil ! appela une voix étranglée, qui acheva de le calmer.

Étrangement, la première chose dont il prit conscience fut le grand silence dans laquelle la chambre était plongée. Au-delà du battement sourd qui résonnait dans ses tympans, le silence continuait d’envelopper chaque chose. Autant Dan et lui que l’alpha inconnu avait eu intérêt à ne pas attirer l’attention de certaines personnes.

Rouvrant enfin les yeux, il découvrit Dan, debout au-dessus de lui, une batte de baseball serrée dans la main gauche.

\- Prend ça ! marmonna-t-il en regardant l’homme inconscient.

\- Dan, je t’adore.

L’oméga roula les yeux, mais même la semi-obscurité ne pouvait dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues. À eux deux, ils parvinrent à dégager Phil du corps.

\- Joli coup.

\- Je voulais pas le taser pendant qu’il te touchait, et je m’imaginais pas… Tu saignes ! s’exclama l’oméga.

\- Je te promet que ça peut attendre. Il faut qu’on se dépêche.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Plus tard, promit-il. Attend, comment as-tu fait pour bouger ?

Dan l’entraîna vers la porte de la main qui ne tenait pas la batte de baseball.

\- Tu avais besoin d’aide, dit-il seulement, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Phil sourit. Son instinct l’avait trahit, celui de Dan l’avait sauvé.

À cet instant, l’écran du téléphone s’illumina, immanquable dans l’obscurité de la chambre. Dan se pencha pour le sortir de sous l’oreiller, tandis que Phil enfilait la veste de l’envahisseur par-dessus son chandail. Avec un hochement de tête de la part de Dan, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le couloir. Le verrou cliqua derrière lui.

\- Enfin ! siffla à voix basse un alpha posté au bout du couloir.

Il renifla, deux fois, mais la veste de son acolyte, alliée au savon anti-odeur de Phil et à l’obscurité du couloir, dû remplir son rôle, parce qu’il disparut au coin après un bref signe de la main. Expirant en douceur, Phil lui emboîta le pas.

Un couloir après l’autre, puis l’escalier, et encore quelques tournants… Phil se retint d’essuyer la transpiration sur son front. Ils allaient trop vite, la sortie n’était qu’à quelques mètres…

Enfin, enfin, des voix s’élevèrent.

\- C’est les flics ! s’exclama le premier criminel de la file de quatre que Phil avait rejoint.

L’alpha en tête de file sortit immédiatement une arme, mais déjà des hommes et des femmes en tenue de combat se répandaient dans le couloir.

L’homme juste en face de Phil se retourna, prêt à fuir, et Phil s’écarta pour le laisser passer, mais il interrompit vite sa course en le voyant.

\- T’es qui, toi ? s’exclama-t-il.

Profitant de sa surprise, Phil leva son taser. Mais avant qu’aucun d’entre eux n’ait pu réagir, une porte s’ouvrit avec fracas.

Le criminel fut projeté au sol par l’impact, qui ne manquerait pas de lui laisser une belle bosse. Phil plongea en avant et utilisa son taser.

La sensation fut désagréable, et Phil laissa échapper l’arme. Fort heureusement, son adversaire était bel et bien K.O., et la personne en face de lui fournit une diversion bienvenue.

D’une main, Myriam frottait ses yeux éternellement cernés. De l’autre, elle tenait la poignée d’une machette.

\- Ça va, vous êtes bons ? demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu trainante.

\- Euh, yep (il dit vraiment « yep »). Merci. C’était…

Elle agita la main, du genre « pas la peine de me remercier » et referma sa porte.

\- Et mettez-là en sourdine, marmonna-t-elle en disparaissant.

_Eh bien…_

Un cri ramena son attention à la situation en cours. Une des représentantes des forces de l’ordre (Phil n’était pas convaincu qu’il s’agisse de policiers normaux) lança à l’homme qui venait d’entrer :

\- Il en reste un !

Connor, car c’était bien lui, acquiesça, et jogga jusqu’à Phil tandis qu’elle filait.

\- Comment oses-tu me faire faire du travail de terrain, demanda-t-il, pince-sans-rire. Ça va ?

\- Je vais te faire un énorme câlin, attend un peu de voir, promis Phil en remontant le couloir, une main plaquée sur son bras.

Ils n’eurent pas à aller loin, car le reste des policier s’étaient agglutinés autour d’une porte que Phil connaissait bien.

\- C’est la salle des employés ! paniqua-t-il. Chris est là-dedans !

Celle qui semblait commander les autres (sa tenue était marginalement différente) fit un signe, et la porte fut défoncée.

Malgré sa grande taille, et même sur la pointe des pieds, Phil ne parvint pas à voir au-delà de la mêlée, et fut réduit à attendre. Enfin, le calme revint dans la pièce, et il aurait pu s’écrouler de soulagement et d’épuisement quand on lui fit signe d’entrer, et qu’il repéra Chris. Maintenant que le danger était passé, l’adrénaline retomba et la douleur se répandit le long de son bras. Il s’avança tout de même vers son ami.

Un filet de sang coulait de la lèvre fendue de l’oméga, et une ecchymose se formait déjà autour de son œil. Il semblait en état de choc, mais pas autant que PJ, auquel il s’accrochait comme un koala.

\- Chris, ça va ?! s’inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur l’épaule de son ami.

\- Mouais, répondit l’intéressé à voix basse en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de l’alpha.

PJ tressaillit un peu, mais n’en garda pas moins une prise ferme sur l’oméga dans ses bras. Phil l’entraina vers un divan dans le coin de la pièce, puis s’empara de la trousse de premiers soins.

\- Certainement pas !

Dan entra dans la pièce en trombe, Louise et Bryony dans son sillage.

\- Dan ! Tu étais sensé rester dans ta chambre en attendant que la zone soit…

\- Tu es blessé aussi, martela-t-il. Laisse quelqu’un d’autre s’occuper de Chris.

Louise lui adressa un clin d’œil, avant de se pencher sur son collègue. Toujours vêtue de son manteau et de ses bottes, elle avait dû venir en catastrophe quand l’agent de garde avait repéré l’infraction et texté tout le monde.

À son tour, Phil se laissa tomber sur le divan, avec Dan, et souffla enfin.

***

Le reste de la nuit passa à la fois très lentement et incroyablement vite. Avoir passé la plus longue nuit de sa vie, n’empêcha pas Phil de regarder le soleil levant avec stupéfaction. Déjà ?

Un des policiers avait des connaissances en médecine, et banda son bras en attendant que le Dr Green puisse y jeter un œil. Il rassura toutefois Phil (mais surtout Dan), que la blessure était superficielle.

Bryony, bénie soit-elle, se chargea de parler à Connor et à l’officier, et supervisa le départ des cinq attaquants. Parmi les miettes de conversation que Phil entendit, il comprit qu’un policier resterait avec eux, mais que le reste devait quitter rapidement, car ils espéraient surprendre le reste du gang en se faisant passer pour les cinq hommes revenant de mission.

Dan et Phil demeurèrent collés l’un à l’autre tout au long de la nuit. Dan avait de petits yeux fatigué, mais le soulagement lui creusait des fossettes.

Chris s’était endormit dans les bras de PJ, qui le tenait doucement contre lui avec le regard un peu sonné de quelqu’un à qui l’univers vient de faire une grosse faveur, et qui n’en est pas encore revenu. Phil l’informa que l’oméga pouvait s’endormir virtuellement n’importe où, et Louise ajouta que c’était une réaction normale à un choc, mais ça n’empêcha pas les deux intervenants d’échanger un regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri.

Et si Phil fut surprit de voir le soleil se lever, il se félicita aussi que la nuit soit passée. Bien sûr, il restait encore plusieurs étapes légales avant que le réseau criminel auquel ils s’étaient frotté soit démantelé, mais le plus gros était passé. Et s’il devait attendre avec Chris, Louise, PJ, Bryony, Myriam, (qui était venu se chercher une tasse de café en grommelant) Connor, et bien sûr, Dan, eh bien, il n’était pas si malchanceux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il reste juste l'épilogue après ça !


	11. Épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin :)

\- C’était la dernière !

\- PJ. Mon ami, mon amour, mon frère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais il reste tout un autre voyage.

PJ se retourna pour tendre sa boîte à Phil, qui l’accepta en riant, et se jeta contre le mur.

Installer Dan dans son nouvel appartement avait pris la majeure partie d’une journée. Il avait eu beaucoup d’aide, et le tout s’était fait dans la bonne heure, malgré les jérémiades de PJ. Dan avait disparu sur le balcon quelques minutes plus tôt, commander la nourriture chinoise qu’il avait promis à tous ceux qui étaient venu lui donner un coup de main.

Tandis qu’une autre de leurs ami.es réconfortait PJ en riant, Phil alla poser la boîte dans la pièce correspondant à l’inscription griffonnée dessus. Une fois à destination, il prit une seconde pour observer.

L’appartement était petit, mais lumineux, et proche non seulement du campus, mais aussi d’une station de police. Bien sûr, pas celle où Dan était allé s’adresser, au tout début.

Le policier qui avait collaboré avec le gang, s’assurant que la demande de Dan ne soit pas prise au sérieux et informant les criminels que Dan refusait de se taire, avait été arrêté le lendemain de l’opération. Phil serait à jamais reconnaissant pour l’aide que Connor leur avait apporté. Sans lui, on les aurait simplement référé à leur poste de police local, sans accorder foi à leurs soupçons d’un agent double. Au lieu de quoi, ils avaient accepté d’assigner un homme à surveiller la rue devant l’institut, et d’envoyer une équipe s’il devait y avoir une entrée par infraction.

Restait à donner au gang une motivation pour faire taire Dan pour de bon. Ils avaient recyclé une idée de Phil, celle de créer une chaine YouTube pour l’organisation de Dan et de PJ, et d’y documenter « innocemment » des cas de trafic humain. Comme prévu, craignant que Dan n’en révèle trop, ils était passés à l’action.

Quelques heures après les événements, après que tout le monde ait eu une bon déjeuné, des soins et le temps de souffler, Bryony leur avait raconté que les appareils électroniques retrouvé sur les cinq assaillants avaient fournis beaucoup d’information sur les activités criminelles de leur organisation, de même que les détails que Dan avait (une fois de plus) relatées. Il avait aussi récupéré les vidéos de surveillances qui lui avaient attirés tous ces ennuis de leur serveur sécurisé, et avait admis plus tard à Phil être grandement soulagé de savoir que la responsabilité était enfin hors de ses mains.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Phil se retourna, souriant déjà.

\- Plus de mafieux, plus d’homme en imperméable qui rôde, plus de danger.

Dan posa son téléphone sur une boite et vint s’accoter contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- Mmhm. Je pensais que le docteur Stump serait fâché, ou au moins surprit quand je lui ai tout raconté, mais il était ravi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, il a dit que je pouvais enfin commencer à guérir, maintenant que le danger était passé et que je pouvais en parler. Qu’on ne peut pas avoir du stress post-traumatique tant qu’on est pas « post » le trauma, et qu’on ne peut donc pas gérer le stress post-traumatique tant que le trauma n’était pas fini.

\- C’est son genre, dû admettre Phil en riant un peu.

\- Dan ! lança quelqu’un. Louise est… Laisse faire. C’était juste une voiture qui ressemble à la sienne.

\- Avoue qu’on mange avant de vider en dernier voyage, supplia PJ.

\- Bonne idée ! répondit Dan sans se séparer de Phil. De toute façon, il faut qu’on s’assure de tout manger avant que Chris ait fini son shift, pas d’aide, pas de nourriture !

Ils entendirent encore l’amie de Dan demander à PJ pourquoi il rougissait, avant que Phil ne reprenne.

\- Et toi ? À quoi tu penses ?

Dan s’écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux, et prit quelques secondes à répondre, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, parce qu’ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

\- Je veux t’amener au cinéma.

\- J’aimerais ça.

\- Ou au restaurent.

\- Eh, laisse-moi des options de _date_ !

Une fois que Dan avait été prêt à quitter le centre, il avait surpris tout le monde en annonçant avoir déjà trouvé un appartement. Il avait passé une heure en tête à tête avec PJ, qui avait voulu l’accueillir chez lui. Éventuellement, l’alpha avait été forcé d’admettre que, le danger passé, ça n’était plus nécessaire. Évidemment, retourner dans l’appartement saccagé où il s’était fait enlever était hors de question.

S’il en avait fait la demande, Phil aurait accepté de l’accueillir chez lui, mais en l’occurrence, il était content qu’ils prennent les choses en douceur. Se visiter l’un l’autre, sortir en ville, continuer de faire des vidéos. Laisser à Dan la chance de se remettre. La décision s’était faite d’un commun accord, et la seule personne mécontente avait été la mère de Phil, qui voulait rencontrer Dan, si possible, hier. Elle avait menacé de lui tricoter des mitaines si Phil le n’amenait pas souper bientôt, il faudrait donc agir. Pour l’instant, Phil s’était contenté de faire promettre à Dan de l’appeler quand il aurait des cauchemars, peu importe l’heure.

\- Cette fois, c’est la bonne ! cria PJ depuis l’entrée. La pizza est arrivée ! Et Louise ! rappliquez, les tourtereaux.

\- On arrive, lança Phil, sans le penser le moins du monde.

Ils demeurèrent là, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux. Comment une relation aussi merveilleuse avait-elle put naître de circonstances aussi horribles que celles de leur première rencontre ? Un oméga qui en savait trop et un alpha sans attaches dans un chandail de _Muse_.

\- On arrive, répéta Dan, la voix plus basse.

Juste pour eux. Parce qu’ils arrivaient.

Ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires, ou si vous aimeriez lire d'autres histoires en français impliquant Dan et Phil !


End file.
